I've Never Been In Real Love Before
by abbyli
Summary: After being abandoned by their respective spouses and left to care for their small children, Tori and Beck find each other again.
1. As Time Goes By

**~~~As Time Goes By~~~**

Everyone continued on in Hollywood Arts and graduated. Tori and Jade graduated at the top of the class together as co-valedictorians. Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat all finished in the top ten. The top ten did a performance at the commencement exercises and blew the audience away, signifying they were starting out at their new life.

Tori went to Julliard on a full scholarship in music. It was there where she ran into Andre who was there on a full scholarship in classical music. Some sparks flew and they were wed in their junior year.

Jade and Beck decided to go to Brown University together. Jade had to drop out when she became pregnant with Beck's baby. She gave birth to a daughter named Cecily, nicknamed "Cily". Beck asked Jade to marry him but she turned him down. Soon, she left and took Cily with her. It was a harrowing experience for Beck because he loved Jade and Cily. But then, something else happened. Jade showed back up and left Cily with him. She told him that Cily was his.

Cat and Robbie remained the closest of friends. They opened up a kids' center together where troubled kids could go and learn things like ventriloquism. Robbie finally said goodbye to Rex after his 25th birthday, knowing it was time. Cat supported him through it. She also stood up for him when he married Jackie Davis, one of the teachers at the center.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Tori was so happy for all of her friends that they were working out well in their lives. But, it wasn't so perfect in her and Andre's life. They had had a son named Andrew. Tori's life was put on hold so she could care for their son but Andre kept going with his career. Finally, it was too much. Tori threw Andre out. He wasn't there for her at all. He didn't care anymore. Neither did she.

It happened early one morning. Tori was taking a now five year old Andrew for a walk in the park when a tall, dark haired man caught her eye. This man had a a little girl with him that had the same skin tone and dark hair. She had a feeling that when they turned around, they would have the same eyes as well.

"Beck?"

**~~~ooo~~~**

**Please don't hate me for making Jade and Andre evil. It is the only way to lead up to this Tori/Beck fic.**


	2. Reunited

**~~~Reunited~~~**

Tori and Beck discovered that they lived within three blocks of each other. Cily and Andrew took a huge liking to each other and announced to their parents that they were best friends now.

Beck and Tori decided that in the light of their children's new friendship that they would get to know each other again.

~~~**OOO**~~~

It was two weeks after the day that they ran into each other at the park. They were back at the park and Cily and Andie were ripping and tearing. Tori and Beck were sitting on one of the benches and watching their kids.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" asked Tori, looking over at the handsome dark skinned man beside her.

Beck sighed and gave in. "Jade left me. She had taken Cily and left school. No explanation. Nothing. I didn't hear anything for quite some time. I tried to find her. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. And then, one morning, she shows up on my front step with Cily. She hands me Cily's things and says that she's mine now and takes off again. I haven't seen her since."

"Did Cily tell you what happened?" Tori asked.

"Cily was two when all of this took place. She doesn't remember."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So, it's been just me and her. She just started kindergarten a while ago at Plainsview Elementary," Beck sighed, looking over at his dark haired daughter who had Andie in a headlock.

"She and Andie are in the same class. Whoa!" Tori stood up in alarm. Cily had just punched Andie in the eye and made the little boy fall down. But, before Tori or Beck could react any more, Andie was chasing Cily across the grounds again and tackled her.

"She's just like her mother. She's very tough," Beck chuckled, keeping an eye on her.

"I can see that," Tori chuckled. "But she doesn't look like Jade. She looks just like you. She's beautiful."

Beck smiled. "So what about you? What's your sob story?"

Tori sighed. "Andre and I attended Julliard together. His music career shot off and mine didn't. Andie was a year old. Andre wanted to further his career. He had already been asked to join the Philharmonic. He didn't want a wife or a child. So I told him to get out and never come back."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Tori stated. Beck's thin eyebrows contracted but then relaxed.

Beck looked back over to their children. He smiled at the little boy that looked so much like Tori.

"He looks so much like you," he said gesturing to Andie.

Tori shook her head. "He looks just like his father. Not me. It's your kid that looks like you."

"How so?" Beck said, watching Cily.

Tori shook her head again but this time in amazement. "You really don't see it? She's gorgeous!"

And it was true. Cily really was beautiful. She had long dark hair that met the middle of her back, black eyes that glowed with excitement and purity, the same thin frame that her father had. She was beautiful.

"She reminds me so much of Jade. She's got Jade's energy, her toughness, everything," said Beck.

"But I bet that she's got your heart," smiled Tori.

Beck shrugged. He adored Cily with all of his heart. But, she had so many of Jade's traits in her. In the back of his head, he wondered if she actually loved him.

Tori saw the look on Beck's face. "What's the matter?"

Beck shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Tori didn't believe him for one second.

~~~**OOO**~~~

They finally pried their children apart and took them out for pizza. The kids stuffed their faces and were on the brink of sleep when it was time to leave. They each gathered a child in their arms and prepared to go home.

"Hey, listen, my house is only a few blocks away. How about you camp out on the couch and the kids can have a little sleepover. We can send them to school together in the morning?" said Beck. "We can stay up and talk."

Tori's eyes widened but a smile also blossomed across her face. "I'd like that."

They returned to Beck's small house. It was a two bedroom shanty with an itty-bitty kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Tori knew that Beck didn't make much money managing the supermarket. He had to drop out of school when Jade left Cily with him. Her heart broke for him because of how exhausted he truly was. Beck was still the handsome man that she remembered from Hollywood Arts, wavy black hair, big black eyes, and olive skin. But, he had circles under his eyes and was starting to get crows feet. But, she also saw the something else. How truly broken he had become. She sensed that he wondered if Cily loved him. She never really showed it. She was a lot like her mother, always depending on him.

She could also see how much Beck missed his music and acting. That had been his goal but then Jade became pregnant. Tori missed her music so much. But, she wouldn't trade her time with Andie for all the Grammies in the world. That was the biggest thing. She wouldn't trade any of her time with her baby boy. That was one thing she had to thank Andre for. He gave her this amazing miracle.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Tori and Beck tucked the kids and talked through the night. Beck couldn't help but stare at Tori. She was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The thing was, even though she had lost her career as a musician, she looked happier than she had ever been. He knew that Andie was the reason for that. He envied it. He could see how much Andie adored his mother. Even when she tucked him into bed, he woke up and murmured "Love you, Mommy." His heart broke at those words. He had never heard Cily say that she loved him. He adored her. He told her he loved her all the time. But she had never said it back.

Taking in Tori's appearance, he admired the way her long dark hair hung in waves down her back, not a speck of gray. Her chocolate brown eyes crinkled when she smiled. _Her smile_. Her smile was his favorite thing. That was something that Andie inherited from his mother. Whenever the little boy smiled, his eyes would crinkle. He loved to look at that smile.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Kind of a drop off ending. Needed to update! Is there a romance heating up in the future?


	3. Shine On

**~~~Shine On~~~**

Beck and Tori began to see more and more of each other. They were really starting to care about each other and their kids were really starting to care for each other as well. It was becoming quite the mix. Tori missed being a singer. She was highly considering leaving her crappy job as a desk secretary and maybe getting back into the business. But she really didn't know where to start. Andie was now five and getting ready to start kindergarten. She really hated her job.

She sat down and talked to Beck about it. "So, what do you think?" she asked after explaining her thoughts to him.

Beck looked at her thoughtfully. "I love your voice. And, hell, you got into Julliard. Maybe you can get in again."

Tori smiled at him. "Do you really think so?"

"Do I really think so? Are you nuts? Of course I do. Jeez, I went to highschool with you. I had the lead in that musical with you. Do I really think so? Oh, brother," Beck stood up and started walking around the living room, throwing his hands up in the air and mumbling to himself.

Tori laughed and got up and pulled his hands down. "Message received, bucko," she grinned.

Beck laughed. They stood there and looked at eachother for a couple of seconds. Finally, Beck gently placed his hands on each side of Tori's face and gently kissed her on the lips. Tori's eyes widened and then closed as she began to enjoy the kiss. Finally, they came up for air.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" she whispered, her eyes crossed.

"Been wanting to do that for a long time," he grinned, his own eyes trying to go back into focus.

Tori smiled and kissed him back.

**~~~ooo~~~**

_Dear Victoria Vega,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have won the audition for Julliard. Please report to Lot A3 on May 6__th__ at 12:00 pm and bring a song and lines to read..._

Tori stared at the letter. She had done it. She had actually won the audition.

"What's that?" Beck came up behind her and snatched the letter out of her hands. Tori didn't even bother to fight him. Beck scanned the letter and began to smile. "You did it," he breathed.

Tori managed to shake herself out of it. "Yeah. I did it."

**~~~ooo~~~**

"All right, Ms. Vega. Let's see what you got," said Percival Hemingsworth, the person who was going to accept people into Julliard. Tori had just read her monologue and thought she did pretty well. Sighing, she handed her music to the piano.

"I am going to be singing the song 'Shine On' by Eric Bibb," she announced. "Let's hear it," said Percival.

The music began. Tori stared down at the three men in front of her and froze. _Crap! I've blown it! I've frozen! _

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone standing in the doorway.

_Beck_

Beck gave her a small wave and wink. He wasn't supposed to be here but he must have snuck in.

Seeing him, Tori took a deep breath.

**_Mm hmmm Oh yeah  
Life gives you the runaround you say  
You wanna knowHow much dues must you pay  
Well, you can pay off what you want  
When there's a will There's always a way  
Keeping your eyes on That mountaintop  
Stepping up time  
Don't ever, ever stop_**

**_Keep on when your mind says quit  
Dream on 'til you find your living it  
I'll be right by your side  
Yeah baby keep on  
Don't stop 'til you win your prize  
Lean on all the love that is in my eyes  
You're a diamond to me, yes you are  
Shine on_**

The song went on from there. When Tori finally finished, she nearly fell over. She couldn't believe that she had breezed through this six years ago but felt like she was going to throw up now. She had made it through the audition. Now all she wanted to do was go home and hide.

Percival and the other two men were whispering away. Finally, Percival stood up.

"You will be hearing from us shortly to give you the basics on starting your first semester," he said.

"First—huh?"

"Victoria Vega, you are officially accepted to the school of Julliard," said Percival.

Tori could feel her stomach fall to her feet. Her eyes bloomed with tears.

"Really?" she whispered. Through her blurred vision, she could see Beck silently bouncing up and down with glee. Percival smiled warmly at her. "Really. Congratulations."

_She did it._

**~~~ooo~~~**

After the judges cleared out, Tori dashed down the steps and ran down the aisle and into Beck's arms. They shared a tender and really long kiss. Finally, they broke away from eachother. "See? I knew you could do it!" cheered Beck.

Tori smiled. "I owe it all to you."

"Me? Why?"

"If you hadn't have shown up, I would have frozen and blown it. Your face calms me," she whispered.

Beck's stomach squirmed with pleasure at the sounds of her words. "Say, do you want to go get some lunch and then we can pick the kids up?"

Tori smiled warmly. "I'd love too." Beck slipped his hand in hers and they began to walk out of the auditorium together.

Tori suddenly stopped him. "Beck?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," she whispered. Beck shook his head, not knowing what to say.

**~~~ooo~~~**

During the nice lunch of deli sandwiches and sodas, Beck couldn't stop thinking about what Tori said. What did he do for her? She had done it all on her own. She was amazing all on her own. She's always been amazing. In the back of his mind, Beck wondered why he never felt anything for Tori sooner. She had always been the utmost of kind to him and to Jade. Now here she was, single, had a beautiful son, and she could be all his. Something was stirring in the pit of his stomach. What was it? Was he falling for her? They had already had a couple of make out sessions. Was this the real thing?

**~~~ooo~~~**

With their past experiences, Tori and Beck are going to take it slow. I just wanted to perceive on Beck's perception of things first and then I'll have Tori's perception. Also, now that Tori's career is going to be revitalized, so will Beck's. Hang in there. Hope you enjoy!

The song Tori sings is called "Shine On" by Eric Bibb. Check it out on Youtube. It's great!


	4. Perfect

**~~~Perfect~~~**

Cily dashed into the kitchen where Beck was standing.

"Daddy, can we have Tori and Andie over for dinner tonight?" she asked.

Beck looked at his daughter thoughtfully. "Why not? Can you bring me my cell phone? It's in the living room."

"Sure." Cily left the room and came back with Beck's phone. He took it from her and realized it was all sticky.

"_Cily," _he said warningly. "Why is my cell phone all sticky?"

Cily looked away bashfully. "I dunno."

Beck gently took Cily's hand and realized it was covered in maple syrup. "Ahh. You should go wash your hands," he said.

Cily grunted and ran away. Beck watched her go, laughing. he dialed his cell phone and it began to ring.

Tori picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Cily and I would like to cordially invite you and Andie to dinner tonight. You free?" he asked.

A smile spread across Tori's face. "That'd be great. What time?"

"Have to be around 5:30 because Cily's bedtime is at 8:00."

"We'll be there."

~~~OOO~~~

Beck prepared a nice dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, after checking with Tori and making sure that Andie could eat tomatoes. Tori and Andie showed up at 5:15.

The doorbell rang and Cily ran forward for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, young lady!" Beck's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What?" she asked.

"What do we do before we answer the door?" Beck said.

Cily looked confused. She thought about it for a second. "We ask who it is!"

Beck smiled and nodded. "Good girl."

On the other side of the door, Tori and Andie had heard this whole thing. Tori couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was really growing to care about these two.

"Who is it?" Cily called.

"It's Tori and Andie!" Tori called back.

Cily opened the door and let them in. "Hi Andie!"

"Hi Cily!" Andie called back. Cily grabbed Andie's hand and the two of them took off running. Tori and Beck watched them go.

"Hey," Beck smiled. Tori smiled back and leaned towards him. They shared a sweet kiss and broke apart. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Red wine?"

"Sure," said Beck. They walked into the tiny kitchen together. "You don't mind wine from a box, do you?" he grinned.

Tori laughed and shook her head. He poured her a glass and then one for himself. "So how are you?" Tori asked. She noticed that Beck looked a little tired.

"I'm good. Just a little tired. Cily's been running me ragged," he said, taking a sip of wine.

Tori knew it was more than that. "You're not telling me something. What's up?"

Beck looked down at his feet. "Well, I-"

Before Tori knew what was happening, Beck had set down his wine and dashed out of the room. She started to laugh and chased him. "Get back here!" She then noticed he was holding something white in his hand. It looked like a booklet.

"Wait, do I hear Cily?" she said. Beck froze and Tori snatched the booklet out of his hand.

"Dirty pool!" he shouted, chasing her. She began to laugh again and so did he.

Tori managed to get a look at what she was holding. It was a script. It was for the play "Our Town".

"You're doing a play?" she asked, looking back at him.

Beck's face turned crimson. "I'm just thinking about auditioning," he said.

Tori's face broke out in a wide smile. "Beck, I think that's wonderful!" she cheered, throwing her arms around him.

Beck laughed and gently pulled away from her. "You really think so?"

Tori smiled and looked back down at the script "Let me guess...George?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah."

"When's your audition?"

"Day after tomorrow. Cily goes back to school so I just thought- I mean, do you think I'm making a big mistake?" he asked.

Tori shook her head. "Listen to me, Beck. You are a wonderful actor. And 'Our Town' is a great play. Everything comes from the emotions of the actors. You'll be perfect for the lead. I mean, after all, you convinced me to go out for Julliard. And look at me now. You can do this," she smiled.

A true smile broke out across Beck's face. "Can I pull off playing a seventeen year old boy?"

"Weeeellll..."

"Aw, shut up," Beck silenced her with a kiss.

~~~ooo~~~

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. The kids laughed and told their parents jokes and stories about school. Tori and Beck drank in their children and enjoyed each other's company.

The evening ended with the kids falling asleep on the couch together and Tori and Beck laying a large blanket over them. (With Cily and Andie both being only five, their parents didn't need to worry about anything yet.)

"I've had a really nice night," Tori whispered in Beck's ear. They were jammed into the overstuffed armchair together, cuddling and trying to drink wine.

"So did I," he murmured back.

Tori rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, both of them sighing in contentment.

~~~ooo~~~

Beck looked around nervously. He was next up for the reading and his stomach kept jumping into his mouth. He had never been so nervous in all of his life. The whole reason why he was so nervous was because he was jumpstarting his career again. Our Town was a very prominent play in history and it was a good start.

"Beck?"

Beck looked up to see the director's assistant looking at him. "Yeah?"

"You're up."

_Here goes nothing. _

_~~~ooo~~~_

Beck walked into the auditorium and saw the director, the producer, and the casting director all waiting there. It was just like when Tori auditioned for Julliard. Kind of creepy.

"Hi, I'm Beck."

"You're auditioning for George, correct?"

"Yeah."

"OKay, Beck. Your Emily will be Rebecca St. Clair. The scene we would like you to read is on page 23 in the script. Go ahead."

Used to this, Beck jumped up on the stage. His stomach contracted nervously. He couldn't even look this Rebecca chick in the face. He glanced out to the three men watching him closely and could feel like he had already blown it. But then, someone else caught his eye.

In the very last row of the auditorium, in the seat right in the back corner, sat Tori. Her long dark hair lay on her chest and she wore a big smile. She winked at him. When she did that, it was like someone had reached into his stomach and pulled a bunch of rocks out.

His nerves gone, he began to read the scene and nailed it. He knew he had nailed it as soon as he read the last line. Glancing over at Tori and the director, Beck was sure he had the part.

And he was right. "Congratulations. You are our new David," the director informed him.

Beck sighed in relief and happiness. "Thanks so much."

"Stop by the assistant's desk and she will give you the rehearsal schedule. Congratulations," the director said again.

Beck walked down the steps of the stage. He signaled to Tori to wait outside which she did and he went to the associate's desk and picked up his rehearsal schedule. He quickly exited and found Tori waiting outside.

"Hey!" Tori ran at him and he caught her and swung her around. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Beck exclaimed. He set her back down on the floor and held Tori's face in his hands. "I mean it. _Thank you. _I couldn't have done this without you."

"What do you mean?"

"I froze up there. Just like you did during your Julliard audition. If I hadn't seen your face, I wouldn't have been able to get through this..." he trailed off.

Tori smiled warmly. She reached up and gently kissed him. "Yes, you would have. You just needed a little push."

Beck gently pulled away, smiling.

~~~ooo~~~

Can anyone tell me what Beck's last name is? I know it starts with O.


	5. I'll Give You A Song

**~~~"I'll Give You A Song"~~~**

After getting accepted into Julliard and beginning her work again, Tori was soon extremely busy. It helped that Andie was back in school so she didn't have to worry about chasing him around all day. And with Andie and Cily becoming best buds, it was twice the aggravation. But Tori was loving every minute of it.

~~~OOO~~~

Beck stayed up late every night trying to learn his lines for Our Town. He would have rehearsals from four to eight every night and then he would pick Cily up from his dad's and take her home. He would help her with her homework and tuck her into bed because his dad already gave her dinner.

Then he would stay up until midnight learning his lines and getting the housework done. He hardly ever saw Tori because their lives had become so busy. But, they still managed to see each other once a week because the kids wanted their playdates. He treasured every minute of it.

~~~ooo~~~

The phone rang early that morning. Tori groaned and rolled over in bed and pawed around on the nightstand for her cell phone. She accidentally slapped Beck in the face along the way.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, grabbing her phone and rolling onto her back. "Hello?"

"Tori? This is Chata," said her classmate in her Lyric Composition class.

"Hi, Chata. Why are you calling at 7 am?" she asked.

"Tori, I am in a panic. Our song is due today and I haven't written a single line!" Chata wailed over the phone.

Tori sat up and slung her long legs over the bed. She grabbed the comforter off of Beck's abdomen and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Hey!" Beck protested. Tori ignored him and padded into the kitchen.

"Chata, Mr. Bryant assigned this over a month ago!" Tori said.

"Well, have you got your song done yet?" Chata barked.

Tori pulled the folder out of her bag and held it up triumphantly, even though she knew Chata couldn't see her. "Yep. Finished it two weeks ago."

"What's it called?" Chata asked.

"It's called-oh, no you don't!" Tori laughed.

"What?" Chata said innocently.

"I know you, Chata Santa-Domingo! You always try to swipe other people's songs. Now go do the song yourself!" With that, Tori hung up the phone.

She set her BlackBerry down on the counter and picked up the folder. She opened it and took out the two sheets of paper where her lyrics were written. She had actually written music to it as well even though she wasn't required too.

"_I'll Give You A Song" _was the title. She had written it over a month ago and had been tweaking it ever since then. She was finally done with it.

She had been inspired by her wonderful new life. Just a year ago, she was newly divorced and caring for her four year old son. Now, she was back at Julliard under a full scholarship, in a wonderful new relationship, was trying hard at being a great mom to Andie and was falling madly in love with her boyfriend's daughter. Life...life was good.

~~~ooo~~~

TWO DAYS LATER

"I have graded your songs," said Tori's Lyric Composition teacher, Jack Daly. "Now, I have to say, they were all really good. But, I don't normally pick favorites but I have to say again, Tori Vega's song was one of the best I have ever read."

A light flush spread across Tori's face in happiness. "Thank you, Professor."

"If you don't mind me asking, were you inspired by something to write this?" he asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. Just...yeah..."

Jack immediately understood and didn't push anymore. But he did teach the rest of the class with a small smile on his face.

~~~ooo~~~

Beck sighed, looking at his lines. He was still having trouble memorizing a certain monologue that George had and he was finding it more and more difficult the harder he tried.

"Beck, you need to relax a bit," said the director, Ned Healy.

"Relax? We open in a month and a half," Beck said, a bit annoyed.

Ned sighed. "Listen, Beck. Take tomorrow off. You're not even needed. We're just rehearsing scenes with Emily and her family. I mean it. Take tomorrow off. Spend it with your daughter. Don't think about the play at all. All right?"

Beck sighed. "Or I'm fired?"

"Yes!" said Ned. And then he smiled. Beck knew he was kidding.

~~~ooo~~~

"Hey, you look horrible," Tori said, seeing the dark circles under her boyfriend's eyes when he stopped by the school to pick her up.

Beck rubbed his knuckles into his eyes. "I'm exhausted. I can't get this damn monologue memorized and it's driving me crazy," he said. They slowly walked to the car out in the parking lot and climbed in.

Tori looked calmly at him, patting his hand that was gripping the steering wheel. "I'm sorry. I'd be happy to work with you if you would like me too," she offered.

Beck smiled tiredly at her. "Thanks. I might take you up on that."

Tori leaned her head back on the headrest. "It has been an exhausting couple of weeks. But you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I've loved every minute of it," she said.

Beck smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Me too."

~~~ooo~~~

After picking the kids up from kindergarten, they went back to Beck's apartment. The kids went off to do their homework while Beck and Tori began to prepare to dinner. About 30 minutes into preparing a meal of chicken parmesan, Beck turned to Tori.

"Do you and Andie want to move in with me and Cily?"

Tori dropped the spatula that she was holding in her hand. "Excuse me?" she choked.

"I mean, I know that this is a very cramped apartment but you and Andie have been practically living here for the past three months and we've made it work so well. I just- you don't have too if you don't want to-" his babbling was stopped by Tori kissing him.

"I'd love too. _We _would love too. We'll have to talk to the kids first but I'm sure they'll jump on the wagon," said Tori.

Beck smiled at her. "I love you," he whispered, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. But, he didn't want to stop them.

Tori's brown eyes widened in surprise. Then they lit up. What was odd was that she felt the exact same way. She didn't...couldn't remember a time, except for the day that Andie was born, that she was this happy. But now, she was very happy. She loved this man. She loved this little girl. She was so happy.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She gently kissed him.

Beck gently kissed her back and pulled her into his arms.

~~~ooo~~~

Two weeks went by. It didn't take that long to move all of Tori and Andie's things into Beck and Cily's apartment. Most of their stuff was already there and besides, they didn't have much.

Tori got her song back, fully graded. She got an A+, of course. But there was something else she wanted to do with it. She wanted to put it to music. And that was exactly what she did.

With a couple of her classmates giving her a hand, Tori wrote the soft, jazzy music to her song. They submitted it for a group project for their Music Composition class and got an A+ as well. Then Tori made a copy of the recording and kept it. She had a little plan for it.

~~~ooo~~~

It was the first night that they were living together as a family. After putting the kids to bed, Tori and Beck sat on their tiny couch together, drinking wine.

"I have a present for you," Tori said suddenly, causing Beck to almost spill his wine all over the place. "Oh, sorry!" she apologized, wedging herself off the sofa.

"It's okay," Beck laughed, setting the still shaky glass back on the table.

Tori walked over to the lamp stand and pulled out the wrapped up CD. She handed it to him.

"What's this?" Beck asked.

"You know that song that I wrote for my Lyric Composition class?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I finished it and then a couple of my classmates and I wrote the music for it. We got an A, but- I wanted to give you a recording," she babbled.

"But why?" Beck asked, a little confused.

"Because it was you and Cily that inspired me to write it. The wonderful love and family that you have given me and Andie has just- it's just-" Tori trailed off.

Beck smiled. He managed to pull himself off the tiny sofa and placed the CD in the stereo and turned it up slightly. The beautiful, bouncy music began to fill up the room.

_I remember our first moment  
__The moment of our truth  
__Being together in life  
__And knowing the truth about joy  
__I knew then how much you meant to me_

_So I'll give you a song  
__I'll write these words for you  
__I'll give you my world  
__Knowing that it's true  
__You are my dream, my life, my hope  
__I'll give my song to you_

The music woke up Andie and Cily. They walked down the hallway together and found their parents dancing in the living room. They stood in the hallway and watched their parents dance and they began to move to the music too, giggling at the goofy sight of their parents.

Tori and Beck laughed and each scooped up their child, hugging them and continuing to dance. It was a beautiful night.

~~~ooo~~~

Sorry, I know I babbled quite a bit.


	6. Change

~~~**Change**~~~

Things were changing.

They were moving quickly.

There was so much to understand.

So much to comprehend.

So much to see.

So much to enjoy.

To love.

_~~~ooo~~~_

Tori sighed quietly, contentment flowing out of her. She looked over at her boyfriend's sleeping form on the other end of the sofa. Beck had just gotten home from play practice and was exhausted. Even though "Our Town" was a simple play, it was still exhausting.

Tori loved watching Beck sleep. He remaindered her of a small child, actually, by the way he moved his body and the sounds of his snores. She was the one that snored like a buzz saw.

"Mommy?" Tori looked up to see Andie standing in the doorway to the tiny living room.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing up?" asked Tori, sliding herself off the couch and approaching her olive-skinned baby.

"I had a bad dweam," said the five year old.

Tori smiled. Sometimes when her son was sleepy, his baby voice came out. She took in her son's appearance. He was dark-skinned, due to his father being black and his mother being Latina, his hair was short and curly, and big brown eyes and the most adorable smile. Beck always told her that Andie had inherited her smile.

She scooped her son up. "It's all right, honey. It's over now," she said embracing him tightly. Andie wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist, snuggling into her embrace.

Tori walked back into the kids's bedroom and tucked Andie back into bed, singing softly to him "I'll Give You A Song". What she wasn't aware of was Beck leaning against the doorway, watching her with the little boy. He had woken up when Andie walked into the room.

Finally Andie was asleep. She kissed her son's forehead and got to her feet. She walked over to Cily's bed and kissed her forehead and went to leave. That was when she ran into Beck.

"Hey," she whispered. A smile flitted across her face.

"Hey," he whispered back. He was suddenly taken aback by Tori kissing him passionately. Finally, they broke apart. "What was that for?" Beck asked breathlessly.

"Just wanted to do that," she said with a small smile on her face. He grinned back and followed her as she walked sultrily out of the room and back into their bedroom down the hall.

They made love that night, sweetly, slowly, and passionately. They relished the feel of each other's bodies. They enjoyed the feeling of their arms wrapped around each other. They loved the feeling of being safely nestled together. Forever.

~~~ooo~~~

Beck woke up the next morning around 7 am. He looked over to see Tori still asleep beside him. He gently brushed the hair off her cheek and kissed her neck. She stirred in her sleep and rolled over onto her side.

Beck smiled and climbed out of bed without waking Tori up. He pulled on pajama pants and a hoodie and left the bedroom to check on the kids. He found the kids' room empty. He walked into the kitchen, following the scent of burning toast.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Beck said loudly, making Cily and Andie jump. 

"We wanted to make you and Mama Tori breakfast!" Cily said defiantly, the era of Jade coming out of her. 

Beck smiled at his black-haired daughter, taking in her appearance. He had to admit, Tori was right. Cecily looked just like him. She had really long wavy black hair, dark eyes that glittered with mischief, her nose jutted out right at the end like his. She looked just him. But she had inherited Jade's cunning wit, her smart-mouth, and her eyes were shaped the same way that Jade's were. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Of course she was. She was his baby girl.

~~~ooo~~~

Tori woke up a little while later to find the bed empty. She got up, pulling on a robe and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. There she found her family gathered there, making a huge mess.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked laughing.

"Ah, you're up!" Beck exclaimed, a big goofy smile on his face and flour on his nose.

Tori took in the ridiculous and beautiful sight. Andie was standing on the kitchen counter, pawing around in the cupboards for something, Cily was standing next to her father by the island counter, dumping strawberry syrup onto what looked like three very fat pancakes. Beck was standing over Cily, flour streaking his jet black hair looking like he had just been snowed on.

Tori shook her head and started to laugh. "I just love you all," she grinned.

Beck walked over and planted a floury kiss on her cheek, leaving a big white smear on her face. She laughed and wiped the flour off her face. She gave him a gentle shove back to the kitchen.

"Clean that mess up!" she laughed. Beck grinned and turned back to their family.

~~~ooo~~~

Beck didn't have practice that day and Tori didn't have any classes. The kids had a half day and they decided to allow them to play hooky for one time.

"Yay!" Cily cheered, jumping up and down, her wavy black hair bouncing on her back.

"Wonderful! I love you, Mommy!" said Andie, his thirty year old voice coming back.

Tori laughed and scooped up her son and began tickling him. Andie laughed as well and protested. "Mommy, stop!"

Tori set him back down and looked at both of her children and Beck. "Where would you guys like to go today?" she asked.

"Can we go to Funky Burger for lunch?" asked Cily.

Beck peered down his long nose at her. "Funky Burger?" he said with distaste.

"You said it was a kids' day!" Cily protested.

Beck chuckled wickedly. "Just teasing. Funky Burger sounds fine," he said.

Tori grinned at her family. "Go get dressed, you guys," she shooed the children out of the room and turned back to her boyfriend. "Apparently, you don't like Funky Burger?"

Beck smirked. "I like to screw with her. She's easy."

Tori noticed a look of sadness cross his face. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Beck nodded. "Yeah," he said unconvincingly.

Tori laced her arms around his waist. "What's up?"

"It's just that- you and Andie tell each other you love each other all the time. Cily and I-" his voice trailed off.

Tori looked at him gently. Then she gave him a tender kiss. "Cily loves you, Beck. I see the way she looks at you. You're her hero. She will tell you someday. But for now, you can feel the love. Because it is so there."

Beck smiled down at her. "I love you," he whispered.

Tori looked mildly surprised. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too."

~~~ooo~~~

Just a filler chapter showing a day in Beck and Tori's lives. Kind of cheesy but I wanted to pinpoint a loving moment between the two of them.

Reviews are adored! Thanks!

Sorry this took so long to update. My stupid computer was down. I love the Tori/Beck pairing. I don't hate Jade but I preferred these two.


	7. Remade

**~~~Remade~~~**

"Great job!" cheered Ned when Beck, Rebecca, and the rest of the cast as they finished the last scene of "Our Town" in the final dress rehearsal before opening night.

Beck leaned back against Rebecca in relief. "Phew! I'm tired!" he said.

Rebecca gently moved his head off her shoulder. "So am I."

She moved away from him and walked down the steps to the chairs. She picked up her water bottle and took a long sip. Beck followed her and grabbed his stuff. "So, how's your new baby?" he asked, looking at her.

Rebecca's face lit up. "She's fine," she glowed.

Beck grinned. Rebecca had had a baby three months before, right before she got the role of Emily in Our Town. Whenever she talked about her daughter Heather, she looked like she could fly away in happiness.

"What about your babies?" asked Rebecca.

"They are great," said Beck.

Rebecca smiled at the look on Beck's face. He glowed whenever he talked about Cily and Andie. He had all but adopted Andie as his own son.

But he was on air whenever he talked about Tori.

* * *

"So, how'd rehearsal go today?" asked Tori when she picked him up a little while later.

"It went really well," said Beck. He leaned back in the car seat and sighed. "I am really tired."

Tori smiled. "Why don't you get to bed early tonight and I'll keep the kids out of your hair."

"That sounds good," smiled Beck. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Tori smiled and kicked the car into gear. She tossed her phone at him. "Can you order a pizza so we can pick it up after getting the kids?"

"Sure."

Beck ordered a pepperoni pizza while Tori drove over to the elementary school. She went to Andie while he went to get Cily.

When Tori and her son walked back down the hallway to the entrance, they were greeted with quite the sight. Beck had Cily slung under his arm and was whirling her around. Her long black wavy hair swung around, covering her face in a curtain.

"Yeah, man!" cheered Cily when Beck stopped turning.

"Oooh, I want a turn!" yelled Andie.

Tori laughed. "Why don't we wait until we get outside on the grass?" she said.

The family walked outside into the soft grass. Andie jumped into Beck's arms. Beck grunted against the little body being pitched against him.

"Come on, Daddy!" cheered Andie.

Tori and Beck's eyes met. Beck swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Cily had already been calling Tori "Mama Tori" a lot. But this meant so much.

Beck began to whirl the little boy around. Andie cheered in glee. "Yeah, baby!"

"What have you been teaching my son?" Tori asked over Andie's yells.

Beck laughed and put Andie down. He pulled Cily into his arms and hugged both children tightly. _His _children.

* * *

That night, the Oliver/Vega family pigged out on pizza and watched old movies. Both Beck and Tori were trying really hard to educate their children with classic Hollywood cinema and actually Andie and Cily were pretty crazy about it.

"You know, you and Daddy are kind of like Bogie and Bacall," said Cily halfway through _To Have and to Have Not. _

Beck and Tori both stared at their daughter. "What?"

"Kind of a love story that wasn't allowed but turned out to be pretty cool," explained Andie.

"Why don't you two get married?" asked Cily.

Beck and Tori sat there in stunned silence. They had absolutely no idea how to respond to what their children had just said to them. But, in a way...it made total sense. They were kind of like Bogie and Bacall. Beck had been devoted to Jade for such a long time and she had run off and left him. Tori had made the mistake to become involved with Andre and in the process lost her friendship with him. She was thrown together with her true soul mate, Beck.

Their lives had been totally remade. They were what they were meant to be. And that was enough.

* * *

OPENING NIGHT

Beck sat nervously in his dressing room. Rebecca had just charged in there to tell him that they had a packed house because of their director who had directed a lot of movies.

"Oh, God. Oh, God, oh, God!" he repeated over and over and over.

"You all right?" asked Rebecca, seeing Beck's reflection in the mirror.

"I'm fine. Why?" he lied.

"You're turning green," she said.

"Am I?" Beck looked closer at himself and saw that he did look a little green around the gills.

Rebecca patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Beck."

Beck sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't get why I am so nervous. I did this for years," he said.

"And you took five years off to raise your daughter. Of course you would be nervous your first day back. You're going to be just fine," said Rebecca.

Beck smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Rebecca," he said.

All of the sudden, a knock came at the door. "Come in!" called Rebecca.

One of the stagehands came in. "Beck? This came for you," she said, handing him a single yellow rose and an envelope.

"Ooooh, secret admirer?" joked Rebecca.

Beck took the rose and the envelope from the stagehand. She left. Beck looked up at Rebecca. "A little privacy please?"

"Sorry," she huffed and stalked out.

Beck smiled and opened up the envelope.

_**You are going to be just fine. Go ahead  
**__**and hog the stage because it belongs to  
**__**you. I'd do if for you if I could just  
**__**like how you did for me all those years  
**__**ago but I think your co-star would notice  
**__**that she was kissing a girl. Hehe.  
**__**I love you. **_

_**T **_

Beck smiled to himself. He sniffed the rose and gently placed the note and the rose by his stuff. He hoped that no one would bother it.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to get to the stage. He was ready.

* * *

The applause thundered through the house. The last two hours had zoomed by. Beck couldn't believe that it was over after all of those nerves.

"You did great!" Rebecca whispered in his ear as they waited to take their curtain calls. Beck grinned at her and gave her a shove as she dashed out to take her bow. She bowed and extended her arm towards him. He dashed out and heard the applause get louder.

Rebecca forced him into a bow and then pointed out to the audience. He looked where she pointed and saw Cily, Andie, and Tori heading for the stage. He saw that Andie and Cily carried a large bouquet of yellow roses. He went down on his knees and his children flew into his arms, mashing the roses in the process. But nobody cared. They were living in the moment. The moment of family.

Beck got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Tori. He kissed her neck noisily and she giggled. They ignored the audience that cheered still.

"By the way, you have to marry me," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Hehe! Cliffhanger! **

**Now, I want to apologize for this getting kind of sicky-sweet. Some stuff will be happening in the next chapter!**


	8. A Price

**~~~A Price~~~**

They didn't waste any time. They married less than a month later in a small civil ceremony with friends from school and from the play as witnesses. Cily stood as maid of honor and Andie was best man. It was wonderful and...just so wonderful. (A/N: I did mean to repeat that.)

After they were pronounced man and wife, Cily cheered. "Yay, we are a real family!" She then threw her tiny arms around their legs and hugged them tight. Beck scooped up his daughter and kissed her forehead. Tori went down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Andie. She scooped him up and the four of them embraced tightly.

The holes were filled.

* * *

That night, they returned to their tiny apartment with their sleeping children after an eight hour long reception. No alcohol was served at the reception, tons of soda and wine coolers, pizza, and fried chicken.

"God, I've forgotten how heavy she was when she's sleeping," said Beck as he shifted Cily over to his other shoulder and closed the door with his foot.

"Same here," said Tori. "Oi, I'm going to drop him!" Tori quickly scooted down the tiny hallway to the bedroom and laid Andie down on his bed before the little boy slipped out of her arms.

Beck shifted Cily into her bed and pulled her Mary Janes off. He then lifted the blankets up and covered her up. He looked up at Tori and watched her as she did the same with Andie. "You know, we're going to have to find a house," he said as he glanced at the gold band on his left hand.

Tori smiled her beautiful smile. "Not while we're both still broke," she giggled quietly. She kissed Andie's forehead and walked to doorway.

Beck smiled back at her and glanced back down at Cily. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby." He turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you," came a quiet voice.

Beck froze. He couldn't be sure he had heard right. He locked eyes with Tori who was leaning against the doorframe. He slowly turned back around and saw Cily watching him with eyes so much like his.

He sat down and kissed her forehead again. "I love you too, baby."

"'Night," smiled Cily. She rolled over on her side, her dark hair covering her face. He gently brushed it away from her cheeks and smiled at her peaceful face.

Beck slowly got to his feet and turned towards Andie. He kissed Andie's forehead and then turned towards Tori. He was startled to see tears starting to fall down her face. The sight of that caused tears to come to his eyes. He gently pulled her out into hallway.

"Beck-?" her voice was cut off by him passionately kissing her. She could feel both of their tears spilling over and mixing together.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute. When they finally came up for air, Tori placed her face against Beck's chest, trying to catch her breath. He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

Tori didn't even need to say the words back. Their love was so evident. So there.

* * *

Beck couldn't help it. He started house hunting. A week later, he found a small cottage in Long Island that was in their price range.

"Beck, are you nuts? We are not making any money. The money you made off that play will barely cover the down payment. And our jobs are crap! We can't-" she was cut off by Beck kissing her. When they came up for air, "-Afford it."

Beck smiled. "We will find away. You just need to see this house first."

* * *

The house was tucked right in the corner of a small street right in the back of Long Island. Beck pulled his ancient truck up in the driveway of the house after an hour drive.

"There it is," said Beck. He looked over at Tori and the kids.

"Daddy, that's awesome!" cheered Cily. Beck beamed at his daughter.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Andie, looking at his father. He looked over at his mother. "Momma, are you okay?"

Tori's jaw was hanging open and her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she managed to force out.

Beck laughed at the look on his wife's face. He got out of the truck and opened up the door for the kids. They climbed out of the back and turned to look at their mother who was still sitting in the front with her jaw hanging open.

"Tooorrriii," Beck opened up the front door and gently pulled his wife out. Tori almost fell over and Beck caught her. Andie stood behind his mother and pushed his hands against the back of her knees. Tori almost toppled over again and Beck caught her. "Come on," he said kindly, wrapping his arms around her and guiding her into the house.

Inside, they saw amazing. That was just the word. Amazing.

High wooden ceilings, hard wood floors, a sliding glass door, beautiful windows, a kitchen you could just lose yourself in, so much.

The family strolled around the house, all of them investigating certain nooks and crannies on their own. Andie and Cily immediately picked out their rooms and were running around cheering. Tori couldn't pry herself out of the kitchen. She was a rotten cook but still loved it.

Finally Beck dragged her out of the kitchen. "I've got something to show you," he said mischievously.

"Come on, Momma Tori!" said Cily from the doorway.

"You're going to love it!" said Andie.

Tori allowed her husband and children to drag her out of the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement.

"Why are we in the basement?" she asked when they arrived at the doorway.

"Not the basement!" said Cily. "Oops!" she clamped her hand over her mouth when she saw her father's dirty look.

"Close your eyes," said Beck.

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes!" Beck covered her eyes himself. "Andie, could you open the door?"

Andie obediently opened the door and Cily hit the light. Beck guided his wife inside. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Tori opened her eyes and gasped.

She was standing in the middle of a music studio.

Tears immediately filled her eyes. She brushed them away quickly. "Beck-"

"It's all yours. You can sit down here and write and record. The whole place is soundproof. We can't hear you but you can hear us just in case the kids or I need you for something urgent. But you can ignore us if it's not important..." Beck's voice disappeared as Tori's eyes took in the studio.

It was amazing. Just amazing. Finally Tori managed to find her voice. "How?" she choked out.

"I already bought the house. I had it installed, telling them what you liked to do and someone came up with a bunch of designs. I picked out the one that fit you the-" his voice was cut off by Tori kissing him passionately. "-Most."

"I love it. Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You're welcome. You can pay me back later," he said sultrily and low enough for only Tori to hear. She growled at him.

"I love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too."

* * *

It was a week later. The Oliver family had just moved into their house. The kids were playing with a soccer ball out in the yard and Beck and Tori were still unpacking stuff for the kitchen. They could clearly see their children out the window. They were talking about a new school to put their kids into.

"It would be kind of a relief to get the kids out of that kindergarten," said Beck as he handed Tori a few plates.

"I know," Tori smiled at her husband as she took the plates from him. "It's unnerving though. This is brand new for everyone."

Beck grinned. "That's it," he said gesturing to the empty boxes. "The last set of dishes."

Tori breathed a sigh of relief. "That's the last box," she said, flopping down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Beck glanced out the window and watched the kids for a few minutes. He smiled at Andie constantly stealing the ball from Cily and Cily chasing him.

"Andie's going to be the next David Beckem," he laughed.

Tori grinned and joined him at the window. "He loves soccer. Apparently, Cily doesn't," she added seeing Cily stalk off with her arms crossed, flipping her black braid over her shoulder.

"Come on, Cily!" shouted Andie as he kicked the ball at Cily. It fled past her. Cily started to chase the ball.

"She's going in the street!" Beck said, seeing a car coming. He pushed past Tori and raced out the back door. Tori was hot on his heels.

"Cily!" she screamed at her daughter.

They ran for the road. They could hear the screech of tires. The blare of the horn. The scream of Andie.

The scream of Cily.

The crash.

Then nothing.

* * *

**Hate my guts? **


	9. Aftermath

**~~-Aftermath~~~**

The roar of sirens. The screech of the brakes. The panicked yells of neighbors. The sobs of Andie and Tori.

That was all Beck heard. He didn't see anything. He couldn't see anything. It was like he had gone temporarily blind. Nothing was there. It was all empty.

That was the way he wanted it. Empty.

So he wouldn't have to feel.

He wouldn't have to see.

He wouldn't have to understand.

He wouldn't have to know.

Then his world went black.

* * *

Cat smiled down at her daughter Julia and her son Mason as they rolled around on the floor with each other, big grins on their faces.

"You all right, honey?" asked Cat's husband Trevor, seeing the far away look on his wife's face. She didn't look right.

"I'm fine," smiled Cat, looking at him. All of the sudden, her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Cat?" came a choked voice. She recognized it as the voice of Tori's mother Maciella Vega.

"Mrs. Vega? What's wrong?"

"Cat, you need to come out to New York. Tori and Beck need you," said Mrs. Vega.

"What happened?" asked Cat.

"There was an accident. With Beck's daughter. She was hit by a car," said Mrs. Vega with tears in her voice.

Cat had gotten the wedding announcement so she knew that Tori and Beck had gotten married. She hadn't been able to make it to the wedding so she sent them a set of really sweet His and Her towels.

"Is she okay?" asked Cat, already knowing the answer.

"She's dead."

* * *

Trina sat in a stunned silence. She had just gotten off the phone with Cat and learned what had happened. It just didn't make sense.

Her step-neice was dead. She was dead. Her..._neice, _who looked so much like her daddy, was gone. Never coming back.

Trina remembered the first time she had met Cily.

* * *

**_Beginning of Flashback _**

"_Trina? Trina!" Tori ran at her sister full speed and threw herself into her arms. _

"_Tori!" Trina squealed. The two women embraced and began jumping up and down in happiness. _

_They were standing in the middle of the airport. Trina and her young son Patrick had flown out to NY to see Tori and Beck and their kids for two weeks over summer break. Beck had actually invited her as a surprise for Tori. _

_Tori pulled away from Trina and threw her arms around her young nephew. Patrick really liked his Auntie Tori because she always managed to send him five dollars on his birthday and the major holidays. _

_After Trina greeted Andie, she turned to see Beck and Cily standing a little ways away. That was when she laid eyes on the little girl for the first time. _

"_Oh, my God..." she whispered. Cily looked just like Beck with wavy black hair that reached the middle of her back, large dark eyes, olive skin, she was the spitting image of him. She couldn't get over that. _

"_Hi, Trina," said Beck warmly. _

_Trina threw her arms around Beck, almost knocking him over. He laughed and hugged her back. Then she turned to Cily. _

"_Are you Momma Tori's sister?" asked Cily. _

_Trina smiled down at the little girl. "Yup," she said. _

"_So you're Auntie Trina?" _

_The adults burst out laughing. "You are free to call me that if you would like too!" said Trina. _

_From then on, she was hooked._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Mommy?"

Trina jumped when she heard her son's voice. She looked over at Patrick who was staring at her worriedly.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Are you all right?" asked the seven year old. "You look sad."

Trina quickly got up and wrapped her arms around her son. "I am sad, baby," she whispered, cradling her child close to her like she was never going to let him go.

* * *

"Robbie! Phone for you!" called Jackie as she held out the phone to her husband.

Robbie smiled at his wife and took the iPhone from her. "Who is it?"

"Your friend Cat," said Jackie.

Robbie put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Cat!" he said cheerfully.

That cheerfullness abated moments later as Cat told him what had happened. A shocked and horrified expression broke out across his face. He remembered the one and only time he had met Cily and that was at the wedding. He had been stunned by how much Cily really did look like Beck. She hadn't inherited any looks from Jade and was a lot sweeter than her mother.

Poor Beck. Poor Tori. Poor Andie. They were _not _going to recover from this anytime soon. It wasn't fair.

* * *

"Beck?"

Beck could feel the comfortable darkness starting to fade away. He weakly opened his eyes and saw Tori standing next to him. He could feel her hand slipped through his. When he looked into her eyes, he knew that it hadn't been a dream.

"Oh, Tori…"

Tears bloomed in her eyes. She nodded quietly. "Yeah…"

Beck slowly sat up, Tori supporting him. He looked around and saw that they were in the ER.

"Was I out all the way here?" he asked quietly.

Tori nodded again. "They couldn't wake you up and I told them not too," she said.

Beck sighed, knowing what she meant by that. He could feel the shock overwhelming him. He knew that they were going to be calling him soon. "Where's Cily?" he asked quietly.

"They took her to the—" she couldn't find her voice. Beck realized what she was trying to say. "They won't let me… I'm not her biological parent. I didn't get a chance to adopt—" her voice broke off again.

"Don't worry about it," he said, coldness in his voice. Tori looked alarmed. She stepped back and allowed Beck to swing his legs off the gurney.

"Mr. Oliver, you shouldn't be up walking around yet," came a nurse's voices from far away.

Beck looked around for the source of the voice. "I need to see my daughter."

"Beck—"

Beck ignored Tori's pleading voice. He walked past her and approached the nurse. "I need you to tell me—" his voice was cut off by a police officer's.

"Mr. Oliver, you should come with me then," said the officer. Beck followed him without a word, leaving Tori behind with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

They made their way downstairs. The morgue was the last door on the right in the long hallway. The police officer pushed open the door and Beck followed him in. There was the coroner standing by a table. Beck could see a small body covered by a sheet on the table. He heard a quick intake of breath behind him and realized Tori had followed them down there. He still ignored her as he approached the table.

"Death was instantaneous. She felt no pain," said the coroner as if that could make Beck feel better. Beck didn't say a word. The coroner slowly lifted the sheet.

That was when he saw her.

He could feel the sobs gurgling out of his chest, damning himself that he couldn't leave his emotions in check. He could feel Tori's arms around him but didn't bother to push her away. His knees began knocking together and then they totally gave out, causing him to fall to the floor, Tori's arms still clasped around him.

The police officer nodded at the coroner and he covered the body with the sheet. They had their identification.

* * *

Cat hung up her phone with a sigh of defeat. Trevor was seated next to her on the sofa. "So, what's gonna happen?" he asked quietly, sorrow in his eyes.

"I have to pick up my and Trina's tickets at the airport first thing tomorrow morning. Trina's going to be arriving here around seven tonight. I'll pick her up and we will fly out to New York at eight tomorrow. We'll meet Robbie there," she explained quietly.

Trevor gently curled his arm around his wife. "I am so sorry. Please tell your friends how sorry I am."

Cat nodded, kissing her husband's neck. "Of course I will," she said, trying to force back the tears.

"Losing a child is just—" Cat was stunned to see tears in her husband's eyes.

She gently brushed her hand across his cheek. "It's okay," she said.

Trevor looked at her. "I know it is."

Before Cat and Trevor had married, Trevor had had a baby son named Stephan. Stephan had died of leukemia at the age of 2. Cat had met Trevor right after Stephan's death and he was a zombie. But Trevor credited Cat for saving him. He later said that if he hadn't have met Cat right after Stephan's death, he probably would have walked off a bridge.

Their son's name was Mason Stephan Korzinski.

* * *

**Sorry for ending like this. Will update soon. **

**I am trying to get the individual reactions of each one of the HA group. I do not plan on bringing Andre into this story at all so don't bother asking me. Jade will be making a return much later though. Not going to be for a while. **

**Reviews are loved, good or bad! **


	10. Don't Know What's Going On

**~~~Don't Know What's Going On~~~**

Tori laid on the sofa, Andie asleep in her arms. He had cried the whole night, asking for Cily even though she and Beck had sat down and told him that Cily was gone. He had gotten to sleep right before daybreak. Beck had left around 2 am, despite Tori's protests. She had no idea where he was.

All of the sudden, Tori heard a car pull up into the driveway. She lifted her head up and looked out the window. She saw a car, looked like a rented Sudan parking. She squinted, peering closer. Then she saw the driver and the two passengers.

She gently shifted a still sleeping Andie onto the pillow behind her and stood up. Tiptoeing as quiet as she could, she went to the door and closed it behind her. She ran down the steps at full speed and flew into Trina's arms.

Trina was caught by Robbie before she fell backwards. She wrapped her arms around her sister and cradled her like a child, allowing her to cry. Cat squeezed into the hug, her own arms going around Tori. Robbie wrapped his long arms around all three of them.

"It's okay, honey. You're going to be okay," whispered Trina into Tori's hair.

* * *

"You guys didn't have to come all the way out here," said Tori later that morning. It was around nine. Tori had carried Andie upstairs to his room and come back down to the kitchen where Robbie, Trina, and Cat waited.

"We knew that you needed us," said Robbie as he placed a steaming mug of hot coffee in front of her. "Drink this. You look horrible."

"Thanks," said Tori to both comments. "Mom called us," said Trina.

Tori picked up the mug of coffee and took a long sip. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

"How are you?" asked Cat quietly.

Tori shook her head. "How do you think?" she said.

Trina sighed and squeezed her sister's hand. "I know it sucks. I'm not saying I know how you feel, which thank God, I don't, but-" she broke off.

Tori smiled appreciatively at her. "I know what you're trying to say, Trina-Rina," she said quietly.

"Where's Beck?" asked Robbie, realizing that her husband wasn't there.

"He left around 2 am," said Tori.

"He _left_?" whispered Robbie incredulously.

Tori nodded. "We told Andie everything that happened and explained to him about Cily. Then he left. He said he needed to get some air and he never came back. Probably out at some bar drinking," she said, fresh tears in her eyes.

A look of anger crossed Robbie's face. He grabbed the keys to the rental car and stood up. "I will be back soon, you guys," he said to the women.

All three of the women stared at him in surprise. "Where are you going?" asked Cat.

"Robbie, you can't possibly know where to find him," said Tori.

"Well, I'm going to give it a try," Robbie said over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

Robbie closed the door quietly behind him and walked down the steps to the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway.

He wondered where Beck could have gone. In all of the time he had ever known him, he had never known Beck to drink. But in this circumstance, he might.

Then, a hunch came to his mind.

* * *

**CECILY's BAR**

Beck sat at a table in the back, nursing a whiskey. He wasn't even drunk. He had barely taken a sip, actually. He was just really tired, haven't not slept since passing out after the accident.

The door to the bar opened. He glanced up and his face blanched. Man, he must be drunker than he thought.

"What the hell are you doing, Beck?" said Robbie.

Beck squinted up at him. He hadn't seen Robbie since his and Tori's wedding. He looked good. The afro was gone, replaced by shorn dark hair. His glasses were gone as well, sporting contacts. He had filled out as well, not the same tall skinny dude he was in high school and college. Well, chasing around three daughters all under the age of six would buff any person up.

"I'm having a drink. Care to join me?" said Beck, holding up the barely touched glass of booze.

Robbie shook his head. "I'm here to take you home to your family."

Beck shook his head. "I don't want to go home."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Beck, I am fully prepared to drag you out of here right now. And don't you think I can't do it," he said warningly.

Beck looked up at him, surprise flitting across his dark and tired eyes. He didn't say a word. He put the glass of booze down and stood up. "Just go home, Robbie. Go back to your wife and daughters. Treasure them. Since I can't treasure mine."

That did it.

Beck was suddenly knocked flat on his back. He rubbed his aching jaw and stared up at Robbie who looked just as surprised as he felt, staring down at his bruised fist. Robbie then forced his eyes off of his hand and glared at Beck.

"I'm really sorry. But you are being a jackass. You still have Tori and Andie and you don't even care! If, God forbid, if I lost any one of my girls, I would know that I wouldn't wallow in self pity and act like a total _asshole. _Tori is hurting right now and she needs you. I know Cily was yours biologically but she was Cily's mother. The only mother that Cily ever knew. You need to go home right _now _and be with your family. You still have them!" he shouted at the still downed man.

Beck stared at Robbie. All of the sudden, Robbie saw tears starting to fall down Beck's face and into his hair. His heart broke in two and he helped Beck to his feet. Neither man said a word as they left the bar together.

* * *

But sadly, it didn't work.

The marriage was gone.

Tori couldn't take it anymore.

It was like Beck had died in the accident as well.

He just wasn't there. He was gone.

It was over.

* * *

Tori looked over at her son. "We just have too, honey."

* * *

Trina heard the knock on the door. She heard Patrick's feet running to answer it.

"Patrick, wait a second!" she called to her son. She put the dish in the drying rack and wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She walked out of the small kitchen and out into the living room. She opened up the door and the dishtowel fell out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Tori?"

Tori stood there with a bag slung over her shoulder and her arm around Andie. "Can Andie and I live here for a while?" she asked quietly.

Trina didn't say a word as she stepped back and allowed Tori and Andie into the small apartment.

* * *

Beck got home from his crappy job as a desk clerk at the insurance company around eight that evening. He noticed that Tori's car was gone. She must be out getting groceries. He looked around the small cottage and saw that some things were missing.

That was when he saw it. The envelope resting on the side stand to the sofa.

_**Dear Beck, **_

_**When you get home, Andie and I won't be here anymore. I am so  
sorry but we just can't stay here anymore. This home...it's like a  
ghost is living here. And you are not doing anything to make that  
ghost go away. It's like you like the company. Andie and I aren't  
real to you anymore. And it's not fair to me. It's not fair to Andie.  
We will be living with Trina for a while. Then I will be finding a  
small apartment for Andie and me to move into. I will send you  
our address and phone number soon so you can arrange to see  
Andie. He misses you and loves you.  
I will never stop loving you. I am still so **_**in _love with you. But I  
am trying to protect myself and Andie here. So, if you choose to  
come and see Andie, actually _see _him. Do not hurt him by being  
distant and cold. It will hurt him too much.  
Take care of yourself. _**

_**Tori**_

Beck didn't do anything after he read the letter. Nothing. Not a single damn thing.

* * *

**Sorry. I know it's kind of rushed. Don't hate me for breaking them up. I've got more coming. And I think it will really surprise you! Whataya think about Robbie stepping up and telling Beck to knock it off? **

**Check out my new Tori/Beck story "Leave Out All The Rest". It's just as sad as this is!**

**Love the reviews. Keep 'em coming. **


	11. A Shocking Surprise

**~~~A Shocking Surprise~~~**

A month went by. Tori and Andie got settled in with Trina and Patrick. Tori admitted Andie to elementary school. He was going into first grade now. Patrick was in third grade. He promised to be supportive and protective of Andie and show him around. Tori was happy that Andie was going to have someone to look after him.

She was slowly starting to rebuild her life. She had to give up her scholarship to Julliard again, having moved out of the state. Living in New Jersey was different. It was a pretty smelly state. But it was better than where she was before. And that was how she wanted it to be.

* * *

A few more weeks went by. Tori started to feel really tired. Trina recommended that she go to the doctor and get checked out. Tori resisted, saying she just had a little bug. But when she started throwing up, that was when Trina convinced her to go to the ER.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Tori complained to her sister, checking her watch for the fifteenth time that hour.

"Shut up, Tori," Trina warned, glaring at her sister.

"Trina, we have to go pick up the kids in 45 minutes. If the damn doctors don't-" her voice was cut off by the door to the exam room opening quickly and the doctor, Dr. Heather Corbin walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver," said the doctor.

"Vega," said Tori.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Miss Vega," said Tori.

The doctor's eyebrows raised but she didn't say anything to that. "I have your test results here. You are perfectly healthy," she said looking at the charts.

"Good. So I can go," said Tori as she bounced off the exam table and headed for the door.

"Well, actually, I want to refer you to the obstetrician upstairs before you go," said Heather.

Tori looked at her. "I don't need a-excuse me?" Her face blanched and her jaw dropped.

Trina's gasp filled the room. Heather smiled. "You're pregnant," she said. "I'm guessing, about a month and a half."

"Oh my God," Trina whispered.

"Uh...uh, are you absolutely sure?" Tori choked out, staring at the doctor.

Heather nodded. "Yep. Your blood tests came back positive. You are pregnant. Congratulations."

And with that, Tori fainted.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Trina asked Tori during the car ride home.

Tori continued to stare out the window, not answering her sister.

"Tori?" "I'm fine," said Tori quickly. Physically, yes. She was fine. She had fainted but the doctor quickly woke her up and did an ultrasound. The baby was perfectly healthy and was growing steadily. The doctor couldn't tell what it was yet. That would have to be in another couple of months.

But Tori was shaken to the core. She had just lost her daughter and now she was pregnant. It was the last thing she wanted. Was it?

"Tori?"

"What?"

"Is this baby Beck's?"

Tori whipped around and stared at her sister in anger. But the anger quickly faded. She leaned back in the seat and stared straight ahead.

"Yes. It's Beck's," she whimpered quietly.

She thought back to the last time that she and Beck had made love. It was the night before Tori had packed up Andie and left. She had made the decision, that heartbreaking decision, that it was only choice she had left. Beck just wasn't there anymore. He was gone.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Trina whispered.

Tori didn't say anything. Trina sighed.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

Tori's eyes closed, her tears threatening to come spilling down. She honestly had no idea if she was going to tell him. What kind of a father would he be now? Would he even want the baby? He did deserve to know. She knew that.

But it still hurt.

And it wasn't going to make it any easier.

* * *

"I'm going to tell Andie first. Then I'll tell Beck," Tori said later that night. She was looking at the prenatal diet that the OBGYN had given her. A lot of it was looking pretty disgusting.

"Oh?" Trina didn't even look at her. She was standing at the stove, stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"And Cat and Robbie as well. I just- I can't-" Tori's voice broke.

The spoon that Trina was holding dropped to the floor with a clatter as she wrapped her arms around Tori and held her tightly. "It's okay, baby. You're going to be okay."

Tori sobbed in Trina's arms for several minutes before she finally composed herself. She swiped her hands across her face and sighed. "This sucks!" she said. "This really sucks. I don't want this-. That didn't come out right. Of course I want this. I wanted to have a baby with Beck. I wanted to have a family with him. I wanted all of it! And now it's gone! Cily's dead, Beck and I are getting divorced...and now I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with my ex-husband's baby."

Tori's voice broke again. She quickly wiped away another tear that fell down her cheek. Trina gently patted her shoulder. "You're going to make it through this, honey." "I wish I could think the same thing," said Tori.

"Tori, you need to figure out what you're going to do," said Trina. Her voice was gentle but firm.

"I still need to think, Trina," said Tori.

"I know you do, baby. I know you do."

* * *

Tori didn't say a word to Andie that night about her pregnancy. She put on a happy face and listened to her son as he told her about first grade and how cool it was.

"I miss Cily. I wish she had been here too," said Andie suddenly as Tori tucked her son into bed that night.

Tori froze and looked at Andie. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I miss her too, baby."

"Then why don't you ever talk about her?" asked Andie, sitting up in bed.

Tori sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It hurts to talk about her, sweetheart."

"But wouldn't talking about the happy times make you feel happy again?" asked Andie.

Tori's heart twisted about. Andie really sounded like a six year old again. He always sounded thirty when times were better.

That seemed like such a long time ago.

Tori sighed. "Right now, talking about your sister makes me sad. But someday...someday soon, I will feel good talking about your sister. It will make me happy remembering her," she gently explained. "But it feels too bad right now."

Andie sighed too, giving up. "I'm sorry, Mommy," he whispered.

Tori's insides squirmed up sadly. It had been a long time since Andie had called her "Mommy".

She gently reached over and wrapped her arms around her son. Andie reached up and kissed her cheek, wrapping his tiny little arms around her waist. She kissed the top of his head.

"I miss Daddy," came her son's tiny voice.

_I do too. _

* * *

That night, Tori had a dream. She later would call it not a nightmare but not a good dream either.

_"Mommy! Momma!" _

_Tori leapt up, looking around for the sound of the voice. _

_"Hello? Who's there?" Tori sat up. She looked around again but didn't see where the voice had come from. She realized then that she was laying on her bed. _

_Tori then swung her long legs off the bed and stood up. _

_"Momma! Out here!" _

_Tori slowly headed for the door. Her hand froze on the doorknob. Then she quickly opened it and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. _

_"In the kitchen, Mommy!" _

_Tori kept going down the hallway and arrived into another brightly lit room. She realized that she was standing in a kitchen. She saw a little girl standing at the table. She looked about seven years old. _

_Tori's eyes feasted on the little girl. She was so adorable, with long black hair and olive skin. Tori smiled. She missed Cily so much. It was so nice to see her again. _

_But then the little girl looked up at her and Tori gasped. _

_She saw the little girl's eyes for the first time. _

_They were chocolate brown. Tori's eyes. _

* * *

Tori awoke gently, looking up into the darkness above her. She sighed quietly, rolling over onto her side and placed a hand protectively on her belly.

She knew what she was going to do.

* * *

**Sorry so short. **

**Sorry I took so long to update. **

**Whataya think? A big twist, huh? **

**Please review! :) **


	12. Andie

**~~~Andie~~~**

Trina sat back on the sofa, clutching the wide album to her chest. She sighed, thinking about when times were better. When they were all still in high school at Hollywood Arts. When nobody had to worry about where their next paycheck was going to come from. Where they were going to live. How they were going to survive.

Trina had known all along that none of Tori's friends really liked her. She got along well with Cat and Robbie and that was about it. Well, Robbie she tried to kill most of the time. But still...back then...things were easier. Living was easier.

"Trina?"

Trina jumped out of her skin and threw the photo album up in the air. Tori jumped back as well and laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she chuckled. She leaned over and picked up the album. "Why are you looking at this?"

Trina shrugged. "I dunno. Times were better back then," she said.

Tori's eyebrows raised. "Even for you?"

Trina rolled her eyes. "What's up?" she asked, looking into her sister's tired face.

Tori sat down on the sofa next to her. She propped her long legs up on the coffee table and turned towards Trina. "I've made a decision," she said quietly.

"Oh, yeah?" Trina saw Tori's eyes flicker down to her belly.

"I'm keeping her," she whispered.

Trina's eyes widened and then all of the sudden filled with tears. Tori stared at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Trina whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "It just hurts so much to see you in so much pain. But now, this little life is growing inside of you and you're finally..." her voice trailed off.

Tori reached over and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

* * *

Andie Vega was confused. He had been watching his mom for the past couple of days and saw that she was acting really weird. He was going to get to the bottom of it.

He waited until after breakfast that morning because it was Tori's turn to do the dishes. Aunt Trina and Cousin Patrick left the room and he stayed behind. Tori noticed her son still sitting at the table.

"Andie?" Tori looked at her son questionally.

"Mom, why are you acting weird?" asked Andie, getting right to the point.

"What?" Tori's stomach turned into a knot.

"Why are you being weird? You've been a crazy person for a long time. I thought-"

Tori immediately gave in. She wiped the dishwater off her hands and onto the towel that was pulled through her belt loop. She then pulled a chair up in front of Andie and sat down so they were eyelevel.

"Baby, I have something to tell you. It's the reason why I have been acting so weird," said Tori.

Andie stood there expectantly, not saying a word.

"Andie, you are going to have a little brother or sister," said Tori, looking right into her son's chocolate brown eyes.

Andie's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going to have a baby," said Tori.

Andie stared at her. "I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, baby boy."

"Is Papa Beck the baby's daddy too?" asked Andie.

Tori's breath hitched in her chest. "Yep."

"Does Papa Beck know?" asked Andie.

Tori shook her head. "Not yet. I wanted you to know first."

Andie looked really sad again. "Are you and Papa going to get back together?"

Tori's already broken heart split into a few more pieces. She shook her head and quickly thumbed a tear out of her eye. "I'm sorry, sweetie. No."

Andie's eyes filled with tears and he fled the room. Tori quickly followed him.

"Andie!" she shouted.

"No! Leave me alone!" screamed Andie, facing her. He then turned and started to run out of the house.

Patrick and Trina suddenly came into view. Trina immediately recognized what was going to happen if Andie ran out of the house. She leapt past the little boy and locked the door.

"Let me go!" sobbed Andie as he thrashed against the door and his aunt.

Trina grabbed Andie's arms. "Andie, stop it!"

"No! She left Papa! And now she won't go back to him!" he cried.

Trina's hands tightened on her nephew's shoulders. "Your momma was not happy. Papa Beck wasn't there for her anymore. Ever since your sister died, they haven't had a good marriage. They didn't like each other anymore. But, sweetheart, you have to understand, that they still love each other. They just can't be together. But there is something else that you need to understand. Your momma loves _you _more than anything in this whole entire world. And she needs you right now. She needs you to be her buddy through this because she is so scared."

"Mommies and daddies aren't supposed to be scared," whispered Andie.

Trina sighed. "Well, they do get scared, sweetie," she said.

Andie looked at his aunt. "_Really?_"

Trina nodded. "Yes, they do."

"But why?" asked Andie. "Why do they get scared? Why do these bad things happen?"

Trina shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I don't know, baby boy. I don't know."

* * *

Tori looked at the ultrasound picture in her hands. She traced her finger across the small peanut shape that was her baby. Sighing quietly, she thought of her son's tearstained face earlier. Her heart broke all over again. She hated, absolutely _hated _to see her baby boy in pain.

Now there was a new life growing. Growing steadily inside her. A life that was part her's and part Beck's.

Was she going to tell him? Andie would tell him first if she didn't do it soon.

Why did this happen?

It just wasn't right.

Why did Cily have to die? And why was she still here?

* * *

That night, Tori sat down with a blank pad of paper and several freshly sharpened pencils and pens. Even though her and Andre's marriage had ended roughly, he had still given her an amazing gift. She had never been able to write music beforehand and now she could. She had her ex-husband...her first ex-husband to thank for that.

The words came pouring out of her. Her heart began splitting into a million separate pieces again as she wrote. It wasn't really a song but a poem. A poem of what life used to be. And how much she missed it.

* * *

**Okay, sorry so short. Kind of running out of ideas. This story may be going on a brief hiatus so I can concentrate on my other Tori/Beck stories, "Never Let Go" and "An Angel's Sight". But, when I do update, I will go back to Beck's point of view so you can see his reaction to these events. Also, that poem mentioned? That will show up later in the story. I want to keep the words a secret for now. **

**By the way, did Avan Jorgia leave "Victorious"? Does anyone know? He's been gone the last two episodes. Oh, the horror! I really hope he didn't. He's my favorite. I could look at him all day. **


	13. Jade

**~~~Jade~~~**

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Maciella Vega sighed, looking at her daughter's wedding photograph. She smiled, looking at her daughter and former son in law. Her grandbabies looking so happy and content.

It just broke her heart that it wasn't there anymore.

Everything was gone.

"Maci?"

Maciella jumped, looking over at her husband. Juan Vega wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"I just wish that their marriage could have survived," she whispered.

Juan leaned his chin on her shoulder. "So do I," he murmured back.

"Whatever either of them think, they need each other. Especially now," Maciella said, leaning into her husband.

"Does Beck even know?" Juan asked for the eighteenth time.

Maciella shook her head. "No. And I don't think she is ever going to tell him."

* * *

"Hey, Oliver! Get back to work!"

Beck jumped at the sound of his foreman's voice. He swiped the sweat off of his forehead and put his hardhat back on.

"You all right, Beck?" asked one of his co-construction workers, Terrence.

Beck nodded and took a quick swig out of his water bottle. "I'm good."

With that, Beck returned to work on the house that he and his crew were building.

* * *

Beck got home around seven that night. He was now living in a tiny little shack apartment. He had sold the house that he had bought for his family and moved back into the city. He had totally given up acting and now worked as a construction worker, building houses in the suburbs.

He slowly walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He had taken up drinking as well.

He popped the beer and sat down on the shabby little sofa. He stared out the window, just sitting there and drinking. That was what his life was reduced to now. Working and drinking.

* * *

"Tori! Hurry up! Gotta get you to your OB and I've gotta get to work!" Trina shrieked.

Tori groaned, heaving her giant pregnant belly down the stairs with her. "I'm coming! Don't rush me!"

Trina was already waiting at the doorway, keys in hand, purse over her shoulder. She handed Tori her bag.

"Finally!" Trina huffed.

She went to open the door and then froze. Tori's jaw hung open.

Jade West was standing on the front step.

* * *

"Jade?"

Jade shuffled her feet nervously, looking over the top of Tori's head. Then she finally forced herself to look at Tori. Her eyes immediately fell on her giant pregnant belly.

"I don't know why I'm here," she forced out, looking into Tori's face.

"Come in," Tori said, opening the door wider. Trina sighed and immediately stepped out of the room, giving them privacy.

Jade stepped into the house, unable to take her eyes off of Tori's belly. Tori could feel Jade's eyes piercing her.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she muttered, putting her bag onto the table.

"Is it-?" Jade's voice cracked.

"Beck's?" Tori interrupted. "Yes."

"Why, Tori?" Jade immediately jumped into what she wanted to do. "Why did you leave him? How could you?"

Tori groaned quietly. "Jade, I don't think this is any of your goddamned business!" she snapped.

"It is my business, Tori," said Jade dangerously.

"Oh, is it? I think you gave that up when you walked out on Beck and left Cily with him!" Tori snarled.

"I left Beck because I knew he didn't love me. I left Cily because...I am not mother material and..." Jade choked back a sob. "I just couldn't do it-And-" The tears were starting to stream down Jade's face. "I knew that Beck would take good care of her. And I know that the accident wasn't Beck's fault. And it wasn't yours. But- You should have stayed with him!"

Tori's jaw dropped. "Why? Why should I have put myself through more misery? I tried, Jade. I tried to get through to him! I tried to save our marriage. I tried so hard. But Cily's death- it was like he was hit by that car as well. He died too! He's just not there anymore. Why should I have put myself through that? Why should I have put Andie through that? Oh, yeah! Andie. My son. He's devastated and so angry at me for leaving Beck. He's even more angry at me for not telling him about this baby. But he will someday understand... He'll- Damn it!" A sob caught in Tori's throat. "What kind of right do you have to come here and judge me? You did the same exact thing!"

"I did it because it was you! You were the one that Beck loved! He loved you all the way through friggin' high school, college, our marriage, everything! I know when Cily was born, he wished that you were her mother. He never loved me, Tori! I just held onto him for as long as I could until I realized I couldn't do it anymore. I wasn't a wife to him, a mother to Cily, I was nothing! I did it for them!" Jade yelled.

"I did it for me!" Tori shouted. "And for my son. And for this baby. I am trying to hold onto that little bit of normalcy but I am failing miserably. All Andie wants is Beck. His Papa Beck. But Beck didn't give a damn towards the end. He didn't talk to me or Andie. It was like we didn't exist anymore! Don't you understand?"

Jade stared at her for a full two minutes. Fat tears slid down her face. She shoved her fist in her mouth and turned away from Tori, glaring out the window for a moment. Then she turned back towards the eight month pregnant woman.

"I am...so sorry," she wept.

"I should be saying that to you," Tori whispered tearfully, knowing what Jade was apologizing for.

Jade shook her head. "I loved Cily with everything I had. That's why I gave her up. I didn't want her to grow up and turn into me. Sour, cold, unfeeling. That's what she would have turned into if I had kept her. Whatever life she had, I know it was a good one with her daddy and Mama Tori."

"Thank you, Jade."

Jade swallowed and took in a deep breath. She swiped her hands across her face and began to breathe evenly. She readjusted her bag over her shoulder and turned towards the door.

"Thank you, Tori. And good luck."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

"You all right?" Trina asked Tori that night after they got home from the OBGYN. She handed Tori a mug of decaf hot tea.

Tori sighed and took the tea. "I'm all right. Just a little shaken up. I never expected to see Jade again," she said quietly.

Trina nodded. "Neither did I. I still can't believe she said those things to you. She sounded almost...human."

Tori chuckled. "I know." She took a sip of tea and then rested it on top of her giant belly. "I've got a bad feeling, though."

"What do you mean?" asked Trina.

"Jade isn't one to let things alone," said Tori.

Trina looked at for a second before she understood what she meant.

"Oh."

* * *

**_Knock-knock_**

Beck jumped, hearing someone knocking on his door. He pulled himself up off of his shabby sofa and stood up. He set down the beer that was in his hand and made his way over to the door, not even bothering to ask who it was as he opened it.

"Jade?"

"Hi Beck," Jade whispered.

Beck was suddenly knocked backwards by Jade punching him as hard as she could in the jaw.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! **

**I know this does not flow too well. I am very sorry about that. I guess I'm moving a little faster trying to get to the climax of the story. And this ain't it. I apologize if some of this sounds a little garbled. But I finally got over my writer's block a bit so...**

**Will update soon! Enjoy!**


	14. Truth

**~~~Truth~~~**

Beck spat blood out of his mouth and glared up at the woman standing over him.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" he shouted, getting to his feet, heavily resisting the urge to hit her back.

"I might ask you the same question," Jade snarled. "Why are you here and not with Tori?"

Beck's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise. "You decked me because I'm not with Tori?" he gaped.

Jade nodded. "I thought you were a better man than that, Beckett Oliver. I thought that you would have stuck it out with her. But no, you allowed her to leave! She is the best goddamned thing that ever happened to you and you let her go!"

Beck couldn't believe he was hearing these words come out of his ex-wife's mouth.

"Since when did you give a flying damn about Tori Vega?" he snarled.

"Ever since I found out she was pregnant!" Jade hurled back at him.

Beck's jaw fell to his knees again. He stared at her for a full two minutes before he found his voice.

"Pre-pregnant?" he whispered.

Jade nodded, fire in her dark eyes. "About eight months."

Beck's knees started knocking together. He lowered himself down on his shabby sofa and his head sank into his hands.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he whispered, finally lifting his eyes to look at her.

"You ignored her for the last few months of your marriage. You weren't there for her. You didn't die in that accident, Beck," she said quietly.

Beck looked away and stood up. He turned his muscular back towards her. "Yes, I did, Jadelyn."

"Well, then you look pretty good for a dead person, Beck. Cily's death was an accident. It was just that. An _accident. _What right do you have to let Tori leave like that? What right do you have to ignore Andie? What kind of a person are you? I thought you were better than me!"

Beck whirled around quickly. "You left me and Cily!" he snarled.

"I left her with you because I wanted her to have a better life than I could have given her!"

"Well, you made a mistake! I got her killed!" Beck's voice broke on the last word.

Jade's eyes filled with tears again. "You did not!" she shoued. "It was an accident, like I just said. It was an accident!"

"I wasn't paying attention. I should have been watching her. But I wasn't. I talking to Tori and I wasn't watching- I wasn't watching-" a sob escaped from Beck's lips.

Jade covered her mouth with her hand to stop her own sobs from escaping. "I just don't understand why you blame yourself. Why?" she let her sobs escape.

Beck swiped his hand across his streaming eyes. "Wouldn't you?"

Jade's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. "Yes, I would," she whispered after several moments.

Beck turned away from her again and stared out the window. Jade slowly approached him from behind.

"But in a situation like this, no matter how miserable I was, I wouldn't have left my family," she murmured.

Beck's shoulders began to shake in silent sobs. Jade gently placed a hand on the small of his back. "Tori needs you. You have a baby on the way. She needs you more than ever right now."

Beck twisted back around to look at her and discovered she was gone, leaving him wondering if he had imagined the whole thing.

* * *

Tori sighed, stretching herself out on the sofa. She had just gotten home from her final OBGYN appointment and was really tired. Trina had had to go into work so Tori had a cab truck her home. She was due in two days and was so excited. Even Andie was getting excited about the baby that was on the way. He wanted to be a big brother again.

She had decided against finding out what she was going to have. But she did have names picked out. For a boy, she chose Juan Carlitos Vega II after her dad. For a girl, she chose one of the oddest names out there. Trina hated it but she didn't care.

Jessamyn Cecily Vega for a baby girl. Jessamyn was a name she had been attracted to for a very long time. And Cecily... man, she mised Cily. Cily should be there to witness her baby brother or sister's birth.

Suddenly, the doorbell ringing pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" she shouted at the door.

She took a couple of minutes to heave her giant belly up off the sofa. She waddled over to the door and pulled it open.

"Beck?"

Beck's coffee eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones for a moment. They feasted on her beautiful face. Then they traveled down her body and landed on her belly. Her extremely pregnant belly. Despite everything, everything that had happened, she was still the most beautiful, amazing, gorgeous creature he had ever seen in his whole entire miserable life.

Tori's eyes took in the man she loved. He had changed so dramatically over the past nine months. The last time she had seen him, his eyes had been sunken in and looked like two chunks of black ice. Now, his face was fuller and more alive looking. He had even grown a beard. But his eyes...his eyes still looked deadened.

He was more muscular than she had ever seen him in her whole life. His shoulders were broader from the months of construction working, he even stood a bit taller.

The thing that scared Tori the most was his hair.

His beautiful black locks were gone.

He had cut off his gorgeous black hair.

"So it's true," Beck finally choked out.

Tori ran her hands protectively across her enormous belly. "Me being pregnant? Yep."

"It's-"

"Yours? Uh-huh."

Extremely irritated, Tori turned back into her home, leaving the door open. She crossed her arms across her chest, resting them on top of her pregnant belly. Beck slowly shuffled into the home and closed the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

"Because of all the reasons that Jade told you!" she snapped. "Why are you here, Beck? You don't have a responsibility to me!"

"But I had a right to know!" he snapped back. "You should have at least told me!" "Why, Beck? You were always gone."

"I was right there!"

"No, you weren't! You may have been right there but you were not! You were _gone! _I couldn't put myself and Andie through that anymore. You were a zombie," Tori snarled, tears of anger starting to brim in her eyes.

"If you had just told me, Tori, I could have found a way to be there!" Beck shot back.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You damn well know it! You were too pent up in your own goddamned grief over Cily that you forgot that you still had family. You still had me and you still had Andie. But you ignored that heartbroken little boy and you ignored me. You were gone!"

"I would have found a way!" he yelled back.

"No, you wouldn't've!" Tori snapped. "Don't lie to me, Beckett. You wouldn't have been there." The angry tears finally spilled over onto her cheeks. She quickly swiped them away with the back of her hand.

Beck stared into her tearstained face and realized she was right. He wouldn't have been there for her.

"Cily...Cily was my daughter. I had a right to grieve-" his voice broke.

"Of course you do," Tori's voice was softer. "But you acted like Cily was all you had. You still had Andie and me. But you forgot that. You know how Andie used to call me Momma or Mommy? He calls me Mom now. Or Mother. He won't call me Mommy anymore. It was like...like he was forced to grow up so much faster than he wanted to. He could still be a little boy before all of this happened. But not anymore! He's six years old and acts 30!"

Beck's jaw was clenched so tightly it was doubtful he would be able to unlock it. Now it was his turn for his eyes to fill up with angry tears. He had missed Tori and Andie so much ever since they had left but didn't allow himself to go after them. His stupid pride told him that he could make it on his own. That he could make it through this.

But he was wrong. The woman he loved more than life itself was standing right in front of him, heavily pregnant with his child. He had made the stupid, absolutely absurb mistake of letting her and that beautiful little boy go. If he had just fought harder, if he had just come to his senses sooner, he could still have his family.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking with the emotion. "Tori, I am so sorry..."

"Just get out," she breathed, swiping her hand across her face. "Please, just go away. I'm getting my life back together. My son...my son and I are doing fine. And so will this baby."

Beck opened his mouth and then closed it. He sighed and turned back towards the door. "Fine," he said quietly. "Fine."

With that, he walked out of the house and shut the door behind him. Tears stung his eyes and began to slowly fall down his face as he heard Tori yell in anger. But then that yell turned into a scream of agony.

"Tori?" He quickly ran back inside the house and found Tori collapsed on the floor, blood pooling beneath her.

"Beck, please don't let it happen again! Please!" she sobbed, letting out another scream of pain.

* * *

**Love the cliffhangers! Haha! **


	15. Miracle

**~~~Miracle~~~**

"What do we have?" the doctor dashed forward to see who his next patient was in the ER.

"29 year old woman, in active labor. Looks like placental abruption, she's bleeding pretty heavily," said the paramedic.

"How far along is she?" asked the doctor as he began examining Tori.

"Eight months," said Beck from the doorway.

"And who are you?"

"I'm her- husband."

* * *

"What did you do? What the _hell _did you do to my sister, Beck Oliver?" Trina shouted as soon as she saw Beck hunched over in the waiting room.

"I didn't do anything!" he jumped up.

"Bullshit! You caused this! Tori is bleeding out in that OR because you made her go into flippin' labor! This is all your fault! Tori and that baby may die because of you!" Trina's face was beet red and she looked quite close to slapping Beck.

Beck sank back down into the chair, his head in his hands. Trina stood over him. "Why did you come back?" she asked.

Beck spoke one word. "Jade."

Trina's hands clenched into two tight fists. "I'm gonna kill her," she snarled quietly.

Beck shook his head. "Don't. She told me what was going on and got me to understand what an ass I had been."

"You just figured that out? Jesus Christ, Beck! Tori has been so effing miserable without you! She loves you so much and you left her! You left her!"

"She left me," he choked out.

"No, she didn't. _You _left _her,_" she snapped. She stomped away from him and sat down in one of the chairs across the room. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him, boring holes in him with her eyes.

"I know," Beck whispered, so quietly that Trina wasn't sure if she heard him right.

The two of them remained silent for a long period of time. Trina continued to glare at him, hate and frustration boiling out of her. She never used to have a problem with Beck before. But after what happened to her sister...argh! It was all she could take not to rip his head clean off his shoulders right now.

Finally, Beck couldn't stand it anymore. "Will you stop staring at me!" he growled.

Trina didn't answer him. She did shift her eyes away from him and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"You know, Beck...when my husband died I didn't think I would ever get over it. I retreated into a shell, I wouldn't...I couldn't even look at my baby. But I realized...ignoring Patrick was the stupidest thing I could do. So I threw myself into taking care of my boy, who reminded me every single day of his father. I took comfort in that and it made me realize that Paul was always with me," she whispered quietly.

Beck raked his hands through his hair. "What are you trying to say, Trina?"

"What I am trying to say is if you are back, you better stay. And you better be here for her. Don't turn into a zombie. But if you don't think you can do that, then leave right now. Because I can't bear to see Tori go through losing you all over again. She loves you so much but is determined to live for her son. And for that baby."

Beck stared at her with tearfilled eyes. Trina looked right back at him, her eyes filled with tears as well. She quickly swiped at them and crossed her arms again.

Beck thought about Trina's words. The last two days, he had been getting a huge serving of crow. In his own stupid wounded self, he had never, ever thought about this had affected Tori. His letting her leave.

Tori had loved Cily with her whole heart. She was Cily's "Mama Tori". She had been more of a mother to Cily than Jade had ever been. She had taken over the job that Beck couldn't possibility fill. And for that one year, everything was perfect. It could be perfect again, if he just let himself grieve for his daughter and move on.

His love for Tori had never gone away. In fact, it had gotten stronger over their time apart. Only he had been too stupid to realize it.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the doctor finally came back out into the waiting room.

"Mr. Oliver?" Beck jumped up from his seat.

"Is Tori okay?" he asked the doctor, almost begging.

The doctor nodded. "She's stable. But she's in a coma right now."

Trina's face seemed to squinch up with grief. "A _coma_?" she breathed.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. She went into placental abruption. That's where the placenta breaks off the uterine wall. It cuts off the oxygen from the baby and also causes the mother to bleed heavily. We stopped the bleeding after we got the baby out. Tori's stable, like I said, we just need her to wake up."

"How's the baby?" Trina forced out.

"The baby's doing pretty well right now. Mr. Oliver, you have a beautiful baby girl. She's in the NICU right now and will have to remain in an incubator for a couple of days. But there isn't any reason why she shouldn't be just fine. You can probably take her home at the end of the week," answered the doctor. He looked right at Beck. "Would you like to see her? Your baby?"

"Huh?" Beck barely even heard the doctor. His thoughts of Tori were overwhelming him.

"Would you like to see the baby?" the doctor repeated.

"Uh, yeah."

Beck was in a daze as the nurse pulled him down to the NICU, shoved a gown over his clothes, and carted him over to an incubator in the center of the room.

But then, he focused his vision and saw the tiny baby. His breath was taken away.

She was perfect.

She was this glorious little angel.

The baby stretched out her chubby little arms and opened her eyes blearily. He saw chocolate brown looking back at him. Tori's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Tears stung Beck's eyes as he stared at his daughter. She looked back at him, an inquisitive look on her round little face. It was like she was wondering why he had been such a fool for the past year and a half. Why he hadn't been there for her and her mommy and big brother. Why he had such an amazing idiot.

"Daddy?"

Beck jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of Cily's voice. He turned and stared at the tiny vision of his daughter. His baby girl who he missed so much.

"_Cily?" _he gaped.

Cily looked just the way she did before she died. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck, she was wearing her favorite beat up jeans and a yellow teeshirt with a light jacket over it. Around her throat she wore a small gold pendant that Tori had given her for her sixth birthday and she also wore her favorite white sneakers. She was his sweet baby girl. His Cily.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" asked Cily. "Why did you do what you did? You shouldn't have left Momma Tori or Andie. You should have stayed with them."

"You died, baby! You were gone! And it was all my fault!" The tears that had been threatening to fall ever since Beck laid eyes on his baby finally did begin to trickle down his face.

Cily shook her head. "It wasn't anybody's fault, Daddy. It was an accident. You know that. There was no thing you could do to stop it."

"I should've-"

"Daddy, stop!" Cily's voice was a bit firmer. "It was an accident."

Beck looked at his daughter with tearfilled eyes. "I miss you, sweet girl."

Cily smiled. "I'm here in your heart, Daddy. I'm with you and Mama Tori and Andie and my new baby sister always."

"Love you..." Beck's voice came out in a strangled sob.

"Love you too."

She was gone.

Beck turned and looked back at his baby daughter. He could tell she had just seen what happened.

"You think I'm really stupid too?" he asked her.

"Gah!" the baby grunted, agreeing with her big sister.

Beck smiled for the first time in months. Then he did something that was illegal in the NICU but he didn't give a damn. He carefully undid the side of the incubator and reached inside. He gently shifted his daughter into his arms and began to tenderly rock her. Her chocolate brown eyes disappeared under delicate lids and long eyelashes as she fell asleep.

At that moment, Beck realized what a total fool he had been. And how much...how much he loved his family. He was never going to let them go again.

* * *

Trina sighed, never taking her tired eyes off of her sister. She didn't dare look away for fear that she would open her eyes and she would miss it. She gently squeezed Tori's hand in hers and silently prayed, begging her to wake up.

"Trina?"

Trina jumped about a foot in the air and glared at her former brother in law.

"What?" she snarled quietly.

"Can I have just a few moments with her? Please?"

Even though Trina was totally ready to refuse Beck, there was something in his voice that made her relent. She rose to her feet and quietly brushed past Beck. He could feel the anger radiating from her. He knew she was probably going to find a quiet place for her to punch a wall.

Beck slowly walked into the room and took the seat that Trina had occupied moments before. He stared into Tori's face and gently twined his fingers through hers.

"We have a girl, Tori. A beautiful baby girl," he whispered. "She looks just like you. Except for her hair. She has my hair." His voice trailed off. "I saw Cily, Tori. I saw her. She looked just like before- She told me what an absolute idiot I have been. What's funny is that I've had so many people tell me what an idiot I've been but she was the only one that made it sink in."

He was feeling pretty stupid, talking to a comatose person. He was torn between what he wanted. In a way, he hoped she could hear him and that would coax her to wake up. But that also bothered him, thinking that she was trapped inside her own body, trying to get out. He also hoped that she was just sleeping peacefully.

The tears that had been frequently falling from his eyes the last two days began to flow freely again. He kissed her fingertips and looked into her face.

"She doesn't have a name, Tor. She needs her mama to give her a name. She...she doesn't even have a name," Beck choked on a sob and laid his head on the covers, his hand still wrapped around hers.

All of the sudden, Beck felt Tori's fingers tightening in his. Albeit weakly but they were still tightening. He lifted his head up and could see her long lashes quivering. Then her eyelids were fluttering.

"Her name is Jessamyn. Jessamyn Cecily Oliver," Tori whispered.

* * *

**Yay! Tori and baby Jessamyn are going to make it! Yay! Don't you just love me? Hehe. **

**My grammar for when Cily talks is bad because I am trying to give dialogue to a six year old girl. Sorry for people who are picky. **

**Okay, I'm going to be wrapping this story up pretty soon. It's got about three more chapters on the way. **

**Reviews are loved! Keep 'em coming! **

**To all of you beautiful Beck/Tori lovers, I have a request for you. I have a pair of twin stories up called "Leave Out All The Rest" and "Closer to the Edge". I desperately need some more feedback on those and I would love it if you could read them and leave a review of what you think. I know that sounds enormously desperate and pathetic but hey, I don't care. I need the feedback! :)**** Love to all of you! **


	16. Forgiveness

**~~~Forgiveness~~~**

Tori stared down at her baby daughter. She couldn't believe that this beautiful little creature was something that she and Beck had made together. Albeit under crappy circumstances.

Trina was on her way with Andie and Patrick. Tori craved seeing her son. She missed him so much. She wanted him to see his baby sister.

"Look who's here!" Trina's voice made Tori look up. Her face lit up with joy when she saw Andie walk in.

"Mommy!" he yelled, running in and then putting on the brakes right by his mother's bed.

Tori wrapped an arm around her son and kissed his hair. "I have missed you so much!" she trilled in her son's ear.

"I missed you too. Aunt Trina told me that my baby sister was here," he said, looking at Jessamyn.

"Yep. Would you like to meet her?" said Tori.

Andie nodded, not taking his eyes off of his sister. Trina scooped Andie up and placed him on the bed next to Tori. Then she took Jessamyn and gently placed her in Andie's arms.

"Sweetheart, this is your sister Jessamyn," said Trina.

"Jessamyn?" Andie wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yep. Jessamyn Cecily," said Tori.

Andie's eyes widened in surprise. His dark brown eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" Tori whispered, looking at her son.

Andie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...that's a nice thing to do," he said.

Tori leaned over and kissed his forehead. "What do you think of her?" she asked.

Andie looked back down at Jessamyn. "She's cool," said the now seven year old.

Tori laughed out loud and woke up the baby. Jessamyn started to fuss and Trina scooped her up, rocking her back and forth. Jessamyn conked back out after a couple of moments. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Okay, she's going to be an Aunt Trina's girl," she chuckled.

Trina looked guiltily at her. "Sorry."

Tori smiled. She glanced towards the doorway. Trina saw her do that. She felt a small wave of fury go through her. She couldn't help being protective of Tori. Especially after everything that had happened.

"Beck stopping by?" she asked.

Tori looked a little unsure. She sighed as Trina placed Jessamyn back in her arms. "Can you blame me for hoping a little bit?"

Trina shook her head. "No, I can't."

All of the sudden, a gentle knock came at the door. "Come in!" Tori called.

The door opened and Beck stepped inside. He looked surprised to see the room kind of crowded.

"Apparently, your hopes came true," Trina said loudly enough for Beck to hear. "Come on, Pat. Let's give this family a little bit of privacy," she said to her son. Patrick immediately snapped to attention and followed his mother out of the room.

Once the door was shut behind them, Beck and Tori looked nervously at each other. His eyes fell on Jessamyn who was settled down comfortably in Tori's arms. She stretched in her sleep and let out the most adorable yawn in the world.

"She's so beautiful,'' Beck whispered.

Tori smiled smally. "She is."

Beck realized Andie was in the room. His face softened when he saw his former stepson.

"Hey, And," he whispered.

Andie shuffled back into the chair. He didn't want Beck near him. Beck's face crumbled. He looked heartbroken at Andie's rejection.

"Andie, it's okay," Tori said to her son.

Andie shook his head. "No, it's not. I don't want to be hurt again," he whispered painfully.

Tori's heart broke and tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Andie," she whispered.

Beck went down on his knees in front of Andie. He swallowed heavily. "I owe you a big apology, little man," Beck began.

Andie didn't say anything. He crossed his arms across his chest as if trying to hold himself together.

"I am so sorry about everything, Andie," said Beck. "It was all my fault. Your momma left your new address and phone number so I could talk to you and spend time with you. And I didn't."

"I waited for you to call. To take me to a baseball game. You never came!" Andie said, almost tearfully.

Beck nodded painfully. "I am so sorry," he said again. "But I want you to understand something, little guy. I love you so much. I never stopped thinking of you as my boy. I just..."

Andie slowly approached him. "I miss Cily too, Papa Beck," he said quietly.

Beck looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Those same exact eyes that belonged to his mother. Those same exact eyes that now belonged to his baby sister.

He felt his heart, his broken heart, start to feel a little bit more whole. He leaned over and gently kissed Andie's forehead and wrapped the small boy in his arms.

"Love you," he repeated, hugging the little boy tightly.

"Love you too," Andie said into his chest.

Beck held the tiny boy close to him and looked over the top of his head to Tori and Jessamyn. Jessamyn was fast asleep in Tori's arms, her little head fitting right into the crook of her elbow.

His eyes locked with hers. The corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. He saw something else in her face, though.

Forgiveness.

* * *

Beck stared down at his baby daughter. The moonlight came through the window just right and bounced off the baby's face. She was so beautiful. So much like her momma.

Ever since he got to see Cily, he had finally understood everything. Understood the true meaning of family. Hell, he lived in an RV in his parents' front yard for four years before he finally moved when he was accepted into college. His parents never really pushed for him to spend lots of time with them. They gave him the privacy he wanted.

When Cily was born, Beck started to get it a bit. For the longest time, it was just him and his baby girl. When Tori and Andie came into his life, it became more complete. But once Cily was gone, it was like Tori and Andie didn't exist anymore. He lost himself in his grief.

Now that Jessamyn was here, it made so much ore sense. The true meaning of family. He got it now.

Beck looked over at Tori who was asleep in her hospital bed. Andie was curled up next to her. Trina let Andie stay there over the night. He didn't want to leave his mother, for fear he would never see her again. Tori told Trina she was going to have pry Andie away and take him home the next morning.

He would never forgive himself for what he did to Tori and Andie. Never. It didn't matter to him that Tori and Andie had forgiven him. It would be something he would live with for the rest of his life.

Beck leaned over and gently picked Jessamyn up in his arms. She grumbled for a moment and went back to sleep. She nestled her raven haired head into the crook of his elbow and sighed. Seconds later he could hear little baby snores coming from her.

His icy heart turned into a puddle at that moment. He looked back over at Tori and saw that she was awake. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Andie.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Stop apologizing," she said.

Beck lowered himself down onto the bed, Jessamyn still cuddled into his arms. He pushed his own raven hair out of his eyes and looked into her face.

"I'm going to apologize one more time," he murmured.

"If we didn't have our kids in our arms, I'd slap you," she smirked quietly.

Beck grinned and leaned over, his face inches from hers. "I love you."

"Love you too, Beck. I love you too."

Their kiss was long, sweet, and tender. When they pulled away from each other, Beck saw a tear in Tori's eyes. He gently reached over and thumbed it away. She smiled a watery smile.

"As long as we're together, this will work," she whispered.

"You sound like you just walked off of _Little House On The Prairie,_" he joked.

"Oh, shut up," she silenced him with another kiss.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was pure fluff. So sorry about that. It's so sweet that it made my teeth hurt. **

**I'm going to wrapping this story up quite soon. Either one or two more chapters. I'm not sure. **

**I am going to be giving this request again. I need some feedback on my sister stories "Leave Out All The Rest" and "Closer to the Edge". They are Tori/Beck as well. I have a new oneshot up called "Wake Me Up When September Ends". That's another Tori/Beck story. Please, please, please leave a review and give me some feedback! PRETTY PLEEZ! Okay, I'm done begging. **

**In answer to one reviewer, the name Jessamyn is a very rare name. It means Jasmine, like the flower. It's a varient of the name Jessamine. Hope that answers your question!**

**Love to all of you wonderful people who have kept up with this story for so long. **


	17. As Long As We're Together

**~~~As Long As We're Together~~~**

Katherine Myson put down the paper, smiling to herself.

"What are you grinning about?" her husband Edward said, sitting down across from her at the table.

"I think we should sell the house back to that nice young boy that we bought it from," said Katherine.

Edward stared at her. "Why would we do that? We've lived here for only six months."

"Edward, you know that this isn't working out. Living here has been kind of difficult for us. It's a long drive to our jobs and you and I are so nature inept we can't keep anything growing. Our lawn is dying pretty quickly," the older woman pointed out.

Edward looked thoughtfully at her. "You're right about that," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Our apartment is still on the market. For the same price that we got it for," she turned the paper towards him. She pointed out the apartment and he smiled.

"Looks like we're moving back to Harpersville," said Edward.

* * *

"We can't all live with my sister. She'll lose her mind and try to kill us both," said Tori.

"Yeah, she still wants to rip my head off whenever she sees me," smiled Beck.

All of the sudden, Beck's phone rang, waking Jessamyn up who was asleep in Tori's arms. Andie stirred from his position in Beck's lap and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Wassagoinon?" he mumbled.

"Sorry, kid," Beck said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Beckett Oliver?" said Katherine Myson.

"Yes, it is. Who's calling please?" asked Beck.

"This is Katherine Myson. My husband and I were the proprietors of your home in the suburbs outside of New York City," said Katherine.

"Ah, yes. What can I do for you?"

"You can buy your home back," she said bluntly.

Beck was so stunned he almost dropped the phone. Tori looked at him worriedly. "What's the matter?"

Beck held up a single finger to his lips to silence her. She clamped her mouth shut and waited.

"What do you mean 'I can buy my home back?'" he choked out.

"Honey, I know that you have a family to support and you need a new home. You can't possibly have enough room in your tiny little apartment for your new baby and your son," said Katherine.

Beck stared at his knees in shock. "How do you know about my family?" he whispered.

Two hundred miles away in the suburbs outside of New York City, Katherine looked up from the internet screen in front of her. She smiled at the birth announcement she had accidentally came across while doing some research. She knew then that her decision to sell the house back to Beck was the right decision.

* * *

Trina had allowed Beck to stay in her small house until they could figure out something to do. But she had banished him to the couch. She still hated his guts. Well, she didn't exactly hate him. She was just still so angry and her anger wasn't about to abide easily. Beck didn't say a word about it. He just continued to act like a ex-criminal really sorry for his actions.

But that didn't stop Beck from waiting until Trina fell asleep at night, (she slept like a log), and sneaking into the tiny bed with Tori and getting up really early in the morning and sneaking back downstairs and getting back on the couch.

Of course, Trina knew exactly what they were doing.

And boy was she happy when Tori and Beck announced they were moving back to suburbs in New York with Andie and Jessamyn. She told Tori that she, Andie, and Jessamyn were welcome anytime. Beck just received a cold stare.

* * *

"Are you ever going to stop hating me?" Beck asked Trina the night before they were due to leave.

Trina just looked at him for a moment. She was seated on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her. Tori and the kids were asleep so it was pretty quiet.

Finally, Trina heaved a small sigh and brought her legs out in front of her. She brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Beck, I don't hate you. I don't. It's just that... I spent my whole life being the younger sister in maturity while Tori was the older one. I acted like such a brat, a diva...I was a real bitch," Trina said abruptly.

"Yeah, you were," Beck agreed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, throwing her foot out and gently bumping his knee with her toe.

Beck smiled and sat down next to her on the sofa. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, laying his head back on the cushion.

Trina sighed again. "I love her so much, Beck. I hate seeing anything bad happen to her. She handed over her whole life to you and to that baby girl," she murmured, looking into his dark eyes. "But, I also see the pain that you're in. And I know...no, that's a lie. I have absolutely no idea what you went through. What you are still going through. And I hope to God above that I never, _ever _have to go through that."

Tears were beginning to fall down Trina's face. All of the sudden, she threw her arms around Beck. "Beck, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she wept.

Beck almost fell back in surprise. His arms wrapped loosely around Trina, hugging her back. "It's all right, Trina. It's okay."

* * *

Beck tiptoed into Tori's bedroom a little while later. He padded over to the crib and looked down at the teeny baby that was fast asleep. Jessamyn was curled up on her side, her tiny little thumb in her mouth. Her already long raven curls were splayed across the pillow, framing her pudgy little face.

A tear fell on his baby's cheek. Surprised, Beck touched his face and realized the tear had fallen from his eye.

Another tear fell from his eye. He quickly wiped his hand across his eyes in effort to stop the tears but failed miserably.

"I am so sorry, baby girl. I am so sorry," he whispered.

Carefully and gently, Beck lifted Jessamyn up into his arms. She started to fuss for a second but settled down quickly into the comfortable crook of his arm.

He laid a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, unable to take his eyes off of her beauty. She looked so much like her mother already, even at her tender age of three months.

But he also saw Cily.

At moments like this, he missed Cily so much. He never wanted Jessamyn to replace his dead child. He hoped Tori knew that. With his new life, he was treasuring what he had. Treasuring his soul mate and those two beautiful children of their's.

"Beck?"

He felt Tori's soft arms snake around his waist and her chin rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, baby," he whispered.

"You all right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he lied.

"You are a horrible liar," she murmured into his back.

He smiled, his eyes still on Jessamyn's sleeping face. Then he looked back over his shoulder at his wife.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

All of the sudden, they heard a soft patter of feet come to the door. Both of them turned to see Andie standing in the doorway.

"Is everything okay now?" he whispered, his chocolate brown eyes wide.

Tori released Beck and stared at her son for a second, her own chocolate eyes now filling with tears. With a small sob, she fell to her knees and her son ran into them.

"As long as we're together, everything is going to be okay," she murmured into her son's hair.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYY I haven't updated in a while. Been so busy with my job that is totally kicking my butt all over the place. **

**So, this is my new update. Just the aftermath of Jessamyn's birth and Tori and Beck getting back together. I also wanted them and Andie and Jessamyn to really bond together as a family again. As long as they're together, everything will be okay. **

**Got one more chapter coming up. **

**Leave a review! Absolutely love them! **


	18. Calling All Angels

**~~~Calling All Angels~~~**

_**A/N: **_**So, I got really stuck trying to write this epilogue here so I called upon my good friend, a novelist. She happily said that she would finish the chapter so the second half of this is written by her. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The little girl stood at the window, watching the snowflakes drifting down into the yard. A bright smile crossed her face, alight with the joy of the first snow of the season.

She leapt down from her chair and dashed into the kitchen, her black braid flying behind her. She skidded to a halt at the doorway and gazed at the sight in front of her chocolate brown eyes.

Her mother was standing at the counter, head bent over the cake she was decorating. She could see the tiers of chocolate and orange that were beginning to take shape. A little grin pulled the corners of her mouth up, wonder coming up at what the cake was going to look like. Her mother had planned for it to look like a turkey. She had to admit, that was the only thing that her mother was bad at, cooking.

Her father was working at the stove. She could see the mounds of mashed potatoes that he was stirring into a huge pile, oodles of butter oozing down the sides. Her mouth watered at the sight. Her father was the real cook of the family. He always made dinner, which was always some amazing dish. With it being Thanksgiving, he had made almost the whole dinner except for the cake that he had begrudgingly allowed her mother to make.

Being the tender age of six, Jessamyn Cecily Oliver was quite observant. She knew about many things that had happened in her parents's pasts and she knew about her big sister and what horrible things had happened to her. She also knew that her father was forever scarred by that.

But being there in that moment, being there on Thanksgiving day, watching her parents, her best friends, creating something wonderful in the kitchen for their family to wolf down, made it different. Their family had finally healed.

* * *

"All right, dinner's ready. Where's your brother?" Beck asked his daughter twenty minutes later.

"Right here!" came a call from the top of the stairs. Beck looked up to see Andie walking down the steps, something clutched in his hands.

"Whatcha got there?" Beck asked, eyeing the booklet that his thirteen year old was holding in his hands.

Through his olive skin, Beck could see a blush starting to spread across his son's face. He tried to hide it behind his back but Beck was too quick for him.

"Dad! Hey, give that back!" Andie shouted, trying to reach for the book but Beck's long arms kept it out of reach.

"What are you hiding from me?" Beck asked, holding the book up and looking at it. "Okay, this is major sucking up. What do you want?"

"Nothing!" Andie cried, looking embarrassed. "Why do you think I want something?"

"Well, because when you wanted that new iPod from your mother, you pretended to take up music. Now what do you want?"

"Just because I am thinking about auditioning for my school's production of _Our Town, _you think I am sucking up? I am insulted!" Andie snatched the book out of his father's hand and stomped away and into the kitchen, his bottom lip sticking out so far that he could have swallowed his head.

Beck looked down at Jessamyn who was seated at the table. "Is he a really good actor or what?"

Jessamyn started to laugh. "He's not acting, Daddy. He really is thinking about auditioning for the play."

Beck's thick eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding!"

Jessamyn chuckled. "Nope."

"That stinker," Beck chortled, taking a quick sip out of his water before following Andie into the kitchen. "Andrew!"

"Don't call me that!" came a loud pout from the kitchen, followed by a stifled laugh.

Beck glanced over at Jessamyn. Her head was buried into her arms and her shoulders were shaking.

"Oh, shut up," he snarked in her direction. The shaking got even heavier.

Beck continued into the kitchen and saw Tori bent over the stove, almost stuffing her head into the pot of gravy. Andie was standing at the window, his arms crossed and his nose stuck up in the air.

"Andie, come _on!_" Beck said, tapping him on the shoulder.

Andie whipped around, glaring at his father. "You know, I work and I slave and this is the thanks I get! I want to give something a try and you accuse me of sucking up! I can never trust you again!"

Beck watched him for a second before bursting out laughing. "Okay, Camille. You can do better than that," he chuckled.

Andie was biting his lips in his attempt of holding back his own laughs. "Didn't work, huh?"

"Nope."

Tori finally gave in and started snorting into the potatoes. "Oh, shut up Tori. And get your head out of the potatoes! We don't need boogers all over them!"

"Why don't you shut up!" Tori cried. All of the sudden, a lump of white hit Beck in the back of his shaggy head.

Andie's eyes widened in shock at what he had just seen. Even Tori, who had thrown the wad of potatoes, looked surprised at what she had done.

"Oh, Beck. Uh, I'm _really _sorry about that," Tori said, stepping backwards and eyeing the cake that Beck was now slowly walking towards.

"You're sorry?" Beck said, picking up the cake and turning back towards his wife.

"Very sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just flew out of my hands! I had a momentary lapse!" she babbled, backing right into the sink.

"Oh, yeah?" Beck said nonchalantly.

"Yes! Please!" Tori held up her hands towards the cake.

Beck's face softened. "Did you think I was going to hit you with this?" he lowered the cake. But the moment that Tori lowered her hands, he creamed her right in the face.

"You dirty rat!" Tori shrieked. She whipped around and grabbed the sprayer that was beside the faucet and quickly turned the faucet on, spraying Beck right in the puss. "How about you let me wash that potato off, Beckett?"

"Okay, this is war!"

Immediately, Tori reached for the container of flour sitting on the counter, open. A moment later, the entire room was filled with a cloud of white.

Their children cried out in shock and delight. Jessamyn squealed with laughter as Andie grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in the direction of his sister, joining in the fight.

Tori coughed as she sucked in the powdery substance. As the room slowly began to clear, she suddenly caught sight of her husband, who was ducked low on the floor in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tori lunged for Beck, catching hold of his ankle and bringing him to a sudden stop.

Laughing uncontrollably, Beck turned over so he was lying on his back. "Alright, alright, truce," he said. "Truce. Please."

Tori smiled. "That's what I thought," she replied. She leaned down and gently closed her mouth over Beck's in a passionate kiss. "I love you," she murmured.

He smiled in response. Then, he gently pulled her closer and caressed her flour-covered cheek, returning the favor with a kiss of his own.

"Eeew! Mommy and Daddy are _kissing_ again!"

As the couple broke apart, Beck rolled his eyes and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Alright, that's enough for now." He stood carefully and brushed himself off.

Tori smirked as she stood. "You're going to have to do more than that to clean up, babe." She tossed him a towel. "You're white as a sheet."

"Mommy, look at me!" Jessamyn cried. She bounced toward her parents. "It's like snow!"

Tori laughed and scooped her youngest child into her arms. "Yeah, it is, baby." She kissed her forehead gently. "We need to get you cleaned up." She glanced at Andie, who was trying to salvage what was left of his script. "Both of you. Your grandparents are going to be here in an hour."

Beck groaned. "I completely forgot about that. Now the house is a wreck, and I know how your mother is about having a clean house…"

But Tori waved the matter off. "She can deal with it." She wiped her hands on a towel. "Come on, Jessamyn. I'll get your bath ready. Andie, go get in the shower – you can use the downstairs bathroom." Wordlessly, he disappeared downstairs.

Tori sighed. She gave Beck a weak smile before starting toward the bathroom. "Babe, can you try to clean up the kitchen a little?" She shooed her daughter down the hall. "It doesn't have to be perfect – just improved."

"Sure thing."

Beck dug through the cabinets until he found the white vinegar. He then filled a bowl with warm water, poured a bit of vinegar into the bowl, and soaked a rag. He got down on his hands and knees and began to scrub. Slowly, he was able to make out the fine lines of the wooden floor.

Suddenly, he noticed something on the floor. One of the pictures that once hung on the wall now lay on the floor, knocked off during the battle from minutes before. He sighed and scooped it up. He found himself looking into Cily's dark, beautiful eyes.

Beck sighed and gently ran his fingertips over the photo. He smiled softly as memories of a little girl of two sitting on his lap one Thanksgiving evening filled his mind.

Suddenly, Andie came bouncing up the steps. "Hey, Dad, have you seen…" he broke off, stopping at the counter, inches away from the grieving father. "Are – are you alright?"

Beck nodded and stood, brushing himself off. "I'm fine." He gave his son a quick hug and sighed. He looked around the messy kitchen. "I think that's good enough. Don't you?"

Andie giggled. "Mom's completely gonna freak."

Suddenly, the water shut off in the bathroom. Andie's eyes widened as he nodded toward the stairs. "Let's get out of here before she finds out."

Beck gingerly placed the photo back on the wall next to the other children before following Andie up the steps.

They had barely reached the top step before they heard Tori's irritated voice cry out, "Beckett Oliver!"

Laughter erupted from the father and son duo as they rushed down the hallway.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the family of six gathered around the dinner table – Beck and Tori sitting beside on another, their children across from them, and Juan and Maciella Vega on either end.

Jessamyn sat in her chair, a giant pink stuffed Teddy bear sitting next to her – a wonderful gift from her two grandparents.

Beside her, Andie was leafing through his script, excitedly pointing out random lines to his grandfather. His eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed his face. He spoke much faster than normal as he interacted with the older man. Juan smiled genuinely at the enthusiasm.

Across the table, Beck didn't miss the great amount of passion found in his son's eyes. He smiled at the sight.

Thanksgiving – a time for family, and a time of thanks. And that evening, as Beck Oliver sat beside his beautiful wife and across from his children, he realized their family truly did have plenty to be thankful for.

Someone gently took his hand. He looked to his right. Tori was smiling at him. "Do you want to say grace, babe?"

He looked around the table slowly. His loving family – his children, his wife, and even his in-laws – looked back at him.

_So much to be grateful for. _

He nodded once and squeezed Tori's hand gently. "I'd love to."

* * *

In an entirely different world, a beautiful girl of six watched her family from Heaven. She watched as slowly, they joined hands and bowed their heads. She watched as her father – the one who had been through so much over the past several years – began grace.

And she watched as for the first time in a long time, he seemed to finally let go. Cily smiled softly at the sight.

Finally, her family had truly healed.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. It's finally come to an end. Special thanks to everyone has stuck with this story right from the beginning. Love to you all. **

**Be sure to check out "Angel Eyes", the story that a novelist and I are writing together. She's got the first chapter up and my chapter will be up soon. **

**Best! **

**Abbyli**


End file.
